


Мальчик-телепорт и жалкие неудачники

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Urban Magic, magic reaism, Магический реализм, Юмор, городское фэнтези, джен, суперсилы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: История, в которой Цукишиме не везет, Куроо везет, Тендо пытается добросовестно выполнять свою работу, а Дайшо просто жертва обстоятельств.





	Мальчик-телепорт и жалкие неудачники

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся работами Андрея Жвалевского.
> 
> Текст написан для команды Тендо на HQ!!Fucking Fest.

У нормальных людей жизнь состоит из светлых и темных периодов. Из везений или провалов на фоне обыденно протекающих и ничем не запоминающихся будней. Жизнь Кея состоит из серости, неудач и редких всплесков радости. Последний такой всплеск случился, когда приемная комиссия Токийского университета сделала для него исключение и позволила сдать экзамены в другой день. А дело было в том, что за сутки до сдачи Кей, будучи уверенным в своих знаниях и беспроблемном поступлении, загремел с тяжелой пневмонией в больницу.

Так случалось со всеми редкими, но очень важными вещами в его жизни: школьным клубом го, карьерой брата, за которую он очень переживал, визитами отца, который никогда не приезжал, даже на дни рождения. Поэтому, когда в конце концов его выписали из больницы, приняли документы в университет и выделили стипендию, Кей был более чем счастлив, хоть и очень боялся в этом признаться.

Надо сказать, что Кей сам не верит в случайности, кармическое предназначение и знаки судьбы, чего нельзя сказать о законе Мерфи, который он давно перестал считать хоть в какой-то степени забавным.

Кроме этого есть еще одна вещь, в которой Кей никому и никогда не признается: он искренне верит в талисманы и людей-катастроф. Тех самых, которые всегда опаздывают на автобус, у которых рвутся сумки и пакеты в самый важный момент, они всегда становятся в медленные очереди, или банкоматы съедают их карточки. А вот прихваченные с собой талисманы от таких вещей спасают. Правда, у Кея это вовсе не предмет, а самый обычный человек.

― Привет, прости! ― Ямагучи догоняет его на входе в главный корпус и, запыхавшись, добавляет: ― Задержали на подработке.

Кей скорее проглотит свои очки, чем признается, что своим присутствием Ямагучи повышает уровень его удачи получше, чем волшебный источник из третьих Героев.

― Я думал, у тебя сегодня вечерняя смена. ― Кей не останавливается, но замедляет шаг, подстраиваясь под Ямагучи.

― Да, просто возник один вопрос, вот и вызвали с утра на собрание.

Кей кивает, не собираясь допытываться о собрании и тех самых вопросах. Ямагучи сам волен делиться с ним той информацией, которую посчитает нужной, иначе зачем вообще существуют личные границы.

― А ты как? Все в порядке?

Вопрос совершенно дежурный, Ямагучи задает его едва ли не каждый день, просто так, и, получив привычный кивок, он улыбается своей солнечной улыбкой.

Иногда не все в порядке, иногда все совсем не в порядке, и Ямагучи лишь понимающе моргает на «да» Кея, но вопросов не задает, хоть и по глазам видно, что не верит.

― У меня сегодня две социологии, ― жалуется Ямагучи, ― я не понимаю, зачем в один день ставить две социологии.

― Всегда можно написать коллективную жалобу на некорректно составленное расписание, ― предлагает Кей, думая о необходимости наличия философской антропологии в наборе предметов по его специальности.

Ямагучи усмехается, потому что мысль хорошая, но очевидно, что делать этого он не собирается.

Половина пар проходит скучнее некуда, размышления о природе и сущности человека для Кея бесполезная трата времени. Зато на паре физической антропологии его настроение, как всегда, улучшается. Факты и подтвержденные доводы всегда слушать интереснее, чем пустые суждения об особенностях разумной жизни.

К концу занятий все налаживается окончательно: преподаватель задерживает Кея и дает личное задание написать статью на конкурс публицистики, чем, несомненно, льстит. Акитеру присылает приглашение на воскресный ужин, и настроение улучшается в разы, потому что Кей любит навещать умную не по годам племянницу. Даже собиравшиеся с утра дождевые облака рассеиваются к моменту, когда Кей выходит на крыльцо главного корпуса. Погода встречает его теплым ветром и солнцем, воздух пахнет мокрым асфальтом и травой.

Ямагучи Кей не ждет, тот заранее предупредил о возвращении на подработку после занятий. Лента с утра порадовала выходом нового альбома Бейрута, так что по пути домой Кей решает заглянуть в любимый музыкальный магазин. Альбом уже залит в Амазон, но Кей не может устоять перед привитой братом любовью к пластинкам.

День действительно хороший, так что Кей даже позволяет себе улыбнуться играющей в наушниках мелодии Рая Кудэра, зная, что окружающим все равно нет до него никакого дела. А если и есть, то его улыбающееся лицо забудут уже через пару метров.

Он останавливается на светофоре, привычно достает плеер и листает список песен. Когда люди вокруг начинают движение, он шагает на автомате, поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с идущим навстречу парнем. Долговязый и худой, с большими глазами, он будто кусочек авангардного пазла, вставленный в хай-тек ― никак не вписывается. А еще он лучезарно, широко улыбается Кею, да так, что становится неловко.

Кей не сразу вспоминает, что сам все еще улыбается от приятной музыки. Становится настолько неудобно, насколько вообще возможно при встрече с незнакомым человеком, и он спешит отвести взгляд, минуя парня на пути к своей стороне улицы.

И лишь перейдя дорогу, он рискует обернуться, чтобы убедиться в одноразовости акции. Но парень почему-то тоже решает посмотреть назад и, в отличие от Кея, совершенно открыто демонстрирует свои намерения через яркую улыбку и подмигивание.

Ох, ну нет, в другой раз, думает Кей, отворачиваясь и продолжая свой путь. Сначала музыка, статья, выпуск из университета, работа, кризис среднего возраста, завещание, а потом вот это вот все.

Магазинчик встречает его привычным звоном колокольчика, хотя хозяин давно мог бы автоматизировать дверь. Кей рад, что он этого не делает, сохраняя особую атмосферу места. Немногочисленные, но наверняка постоянные покупатели ищут что-то свое на стеллажах, Кей же направляется к витрине с новинками. Как он и предполагает, Бейрут к ним еще не завезли. Девушка на кассе обещает новое поступление в конце недели, так что Кей не очень расстраивается, по привычке проверяет несколько знакомых групп и решает пойти сразу домой.

Едва он делает пару шагов от музыкального магазина, как перед ним вырастает тот самый авангардный парень, буквально преграждает путь и растягивает тонкие губы в улыбке. Он выжидает, пока Кей стянет наушники, и говорит:

― Привет.

Мелодичный голос, очень приятный, наверняка такой берет все сто баллов в караоке.

― Привет, ― отвечает Кей, размышляя, как бы поскорее разобраться с мешающим личной жизни университетом, ответственностью перед собой, навязанным долгом перед государством, и не поздно ли в сорок начинать думать об отношениях.

― Возможно, мне показалось и я зря тебя искал, ― начинает парень. Ему как будто сложно стоять на месте, может, дело привычки, может, характера, но он то и дело раскачивается с пятки на носок, постукивает пальцами по бедру в ядовито-фиолетовых джинсах.

Кей ловит себя на мысли, что долго пялиться на чужие пальцы и тем более бедра ― признак дурного тона, и возвращает взгляд к лицу парня.

― А может, не показалось, ― добавляет парень, ― но лучше ведь пожалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал.

Кей скользит взглядом от его криво падающих на лицо рыжих прядей к увешанным плетеными браслетами запястьям и открывает рот для ответа, но парень продолжает.

― Я бы, конечно, не прочь познакомиться… ― тянет он.

За две секунды паузы Кей успевает подумать о «Не в этот раз», «Тебе показалось», «Как-нибудь потом» и «Я очень тороплюсь». Но день начинался так хорошо, может, это просто знак судьбы. 

― Так что мешает? ― неожиданно сам для себя интересуется Кей.

― Да ничего почти. Просто в другой раз. ― Ответ не вызывает ничего кроме недоумения. Ты поэтому за мной шел аж до магазина? Но не успевает Кей задать этот вопрос, как парень добавляет: ― Ты, кстати, не серчай. Ничего личного.

Парень тянет руку к плечу Кея и легко касается, совсем мимолетно, но кажется, будто сшибает с ног.

Пространство вокруг схлопывается. Сначала яркие вспышки ослепляют, затем тело запоздало ощущает оглушающий электрический разряд, который режет по нервам. По ушам дает скрежетом, всплеском, собственным вскриком. Тело летит, рассекая пространство, как ТАРДИС через червоточину. Когда Кея швыряет на землю, он лежит без сил и возможности пошевелиться еще какое-то время.

Вокруг ― темнота, под ним ― остывшая земля, а воздух холоднее на десяток градусов, что особенно хорошо ощущается в легкой мастерке поверх майки.

Кей не сразу понимает, что происходит, да и когда садится и озирается по сторонам ― не менее озадачен. Все сенсоры и чувства говорят о реальности происходящего, но разум верить отказывается.

Наверное, так себя ощущает человек, когда внезапно теряет память: что с ним происходит и где он находится? Последними воспоминаниями в ошарашенном сознании остаются музыкальный магазин и рыжий парень, неверно расценивший его улыбку.

Не может быть.

Его похитили. Накачали наркотиками.

Потом обокрали и выкинули в парке.

Кей озирается по сторонам в поисках своей сумки и не находит ее. Зато телефон на месте, наушники по-прежнему на шее, да в них даже играет прежняя мелодия. Кей быстро надевает их, вслушивается пару секунд и снимает. Затем смотрит на время: пятнадцать сорок две. Почему в пятнадцать сорок две на улице такая темень?

Пусть даже небо светлеет перед рассветом, все равно слишком темно. Кей замирает, глядя на небо на востоке. Рассвет… что?

Справа шелестит трава, заставляя Кея подскочить на месте. Но он тут же успокаивается, замечая белку. Она быстро пробегает мимо, не заботясь о присутствии человека, и ловко взбирается на дерево к еще одной.

Кей делает пару шагов назад, глядя на белок и совсем не японское здание дальше за деревом. Рассчитывает часовые пояса, прикидывает климатические зоны.

Безумная догадка, совершенно безумная, и он не верит ни себе, ни окружающему миру, и все же предполагает.

Он где-то в Северной Америке. В штатах, скорее всего. Слишком тепло для Сиэтла, слишком холодно для Далласа.

Кей выходит из ступора, сжимает кулаки, чтобы хоть как-то унять дрожь в руках, и идет к выходу из парка, оборачивается, читает табличку на каменном монолите и опять погружается в ступор, не зная, как реагировать на английскую гравировку «Парк Джона Фицджеральда Кеннеди». Затем переходит через дорогу, не обращая внимания на ранних бегунов определенно не восточной внешности. Хотя какой-то спешащий мужчина в костюме, кажется, азиат. Кей игнорирует темнокожую женщину, открывающую ларек с хот-догами, представляет на миг ее реакцию на вопрос «Мэм, не подскажете, в каком я сейчас городе?» и решает, что с этим ему самому разобраться по силам.

Так и есть, потому что через дорогу за очередной железной оградой на здании красуется табличка: «Библиотека Гарвард Кеннеди Скул».

Бостон, понимает Кей. Он в Бостоне.

Если рыжий парень, чье имя Кей так и не узнал, и есть тот самый знак судьбы, то явно очень, очень плохой.

***

― Сколько я тебе заплатил? ― интересуется Ойкава, терпеливо по-крокодильи улыбаясь, и Сатори думает, что очень-очень-очень сильно не любит этого человека, его пижонский костюм и его прическу вместе с парикмахером, кем бы тот ни был.

― Сорок тысяч. ― Сатори разваливается в кресле, тем самым показывая свое отношение к Ойкаве, его начальству, своему начальству и вообще этой дерьмовой работе в принципе.

― И куда я сказал его отправить? ― Ойкава складывает руки перед собой и ставит локти на стол. У кого вообще в двадцать четыре свой кабинет на шестьдесят квадратов на тридцатом этаже?

― В Намиб, ― булькает Сатори.

Хотели отправить в Намиб ― так скрутили бы, посадили в самолет и выслали. Нет, обязательно нужно телепортировать человека, зная, что уровень управления способностями Сатори ниже, чем у пятилетки, которой внезапно приказали пилотировать боинг. Идиоты. Да простое похищение им обошлось бы дешевле, но никто же не хочет разбираться с морально-этической стороной вопроса и претерпевать возможные последствия в суде. Сатори-то что? Отправить человека на курорт в Малайзию? Запросто, здравствуй, Магнитогорск. Где это вообще? Хочет человек покататься на лыжах в Швейцарских Альпах? Держи пустоши Сюдюрланда, где ни одного нормального склона на десятки миль вокруг. Зато кое-где попадаются водопады. Или вот нужно отправить какого-то смазливого студента в пустыню на верную смерть, а получается, что не получается.

Телепортировать бы этого Ойкаву в какую-нибудь Шираторизаву, глядишь, и важности поубавится. Да только Сатори потом скорее будет откапывать себя из прибрежных песков Рук Айленда, если прилив не убьет его раньше.

Его самого природа способностью телепортироваться не наградила. Как и физическими данными какого-нибудь Джейсона Броуди или там Джейн Шепард, храни ее Бог.

Это была одна единственная, ладно, две единственные причины, по которым он сейчас сидит и терпеливо слушает все, что Ойкава хочет сказать.

― В Намиб, ― повторяет Ойкава, поджимая губы. ― И куда ты его отправил?

― А я что, знаю? ― интересуется Сатори предельно вежливым и сладким тоном. ― Кому-то стоило бы получше читать мою анкету в Тиндере. Или не в Тиндере, ― он задумывается, ― где там я указывал… в Микси? Твиттер? Вейбо? ― С каждым его предположением улыбка на лице Ойкавы становится все более демонической, точно место ему в аду. ― Ах да, в резюме. И вы все равно заставляете меня выполнять непосильную работу.

― Бостон, ― не выдерживает Ойкава, и Сатори довольно присвистывает. ― Ты отправил его в гребанный Бостон. С прекрасным транспортным и телефонным сообщением.

― Зато далеко же, ― утешает его Сатори.

― Это не решает проблему, солнышко, ― говорит Ойкава, и от его «солнышка» Сатори тянет блевануть. ― В резюме ты можешь указать все, что угодно, мне нет дела ни до твоих предпочтений в Тиндере, ни до того, сколько раз в год тебе приходится выкрашиваться в этот вишневый цвет. Если ты берешь сорок тысяч ― ты выполняешь заказ. Деньги ты взял, а заказ не выполнил.

― Мне вернуть деньги? ― предлагает Сатори, заранее зная, что, конечно, деньги никто не возьмет, а вот работу выполнять заставят как миленького.

― Можешь взять эти деньги, ― начинает Ойкава таким тоном, будто сейчас предложит их запихнуть куда-нибудь в труднодоступное место, ― и съездить на них в Бостон, распечатать фотографию Цукишимы Кея и искать его по всем бомжатникам города. Как доставить его в Намиб ― решай сам, я знаю, у тебя хорошо с фантазией.

Уж что-что, а похвалить Ойкава умеет. Например, сейчас его похвала звучит так, будто все, что действительно хорошо удается Сатори, ― это фантазировать. Мог бы книжки писать и сценарии к бездарным сериалам стран СНГ или там Южной Кореи.

Сатори прикидывает, что сумел бы сократить дистанцию между ними меньше, чем за три секунды, с учетом, что Ойкава откатится на своем дорогом кожаном кресле, ― за пять, если встанет и начнет бегать вокруг стола ― все будет хуже: успеет прийти охрана, Сатори обезвредят шокером или, в наихудшем варианте развития сценария, ― пустят пулю в лоб. Если охрана побежит к нему с обычным шокером, он, скорее всего, успеет отправить подальше несколько человек, правда, пока будет с ними возиться ― Ойкава убежит и вызовет еще подмогу, поднимут на уши все здание, включат сирены, поймают и сдадут правительству на опыты. Нда, так себе перспектива.

С другой стороны, если у охраны шокеры дистанционные, все закончится куда раньше. Еще лучше.

Что-что, а фантазирует Сатори действительно на отлично, и пусть Ойкава подавится своей ядовитой вежливостью.

― Ну, что решил? ― все так же аккуратно интересуется Ойкава, как будто у Сатори есть какие-то иные варианты.

― Отличная идея, так и поступим, ― соглашается Сатори, с улыбкой глядя на Ойкаву, и представляет, как того совершенно голого подвешивают где-нибудь в Кирате по приказу местного самопровозглашенного короля.

Он встает и неторопливо потягивается, позволяя Ойкаве полюбоваться своим животом под задравшейся майкой и еще кое-чем пониже, в качестве неявного намека отправиться дорогою добра.

― Рад это слышать, ― Ойкава, типичный Ойкава, конечно, игнорирует этот посыл, если замечает вообще.

И все, что остается Тендо, это развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов и намеренно пафосно прошагать к выходу.

***

Кей с тоской смотрит на значок «Сеть недоступна» в телефоне с половиной оставшегося заряда. Из наличных денег у него лишь пара сотен йен, карточку банкомат принимать отказался. Из вариантов у него найти посольство или консульство, связаться с Ямагучи… Почему именно с Ямагучи, а не с семьей, Кей не знает. Наверное, дело в доверии, в том, что Ямагучи куда чаще был рядом, оказывал поддержку. А еще дело в том, что Кей с трудом представляет себе, как объяснит брату или матери то, что его случайно или специально забросило в Бостон.

Так или иначе, для любого из задуманных действий нужен интернет. Приходится пройтись вдоль улицы в поисках хоть какого-то кафе. В конце концов, Америка страна развитая, в любом месте можно найти бесплатный вай-фай. Но, как назло, в такую рань еще ничего не работает.

Кей слоняется по улицам еще какое-то время, пока не находит открывающийся раньше всех Данкин Донатс и ждет там до открытия. За час ожидания он успевает промерзнуть до костей и мечтает лишь о чашке горячего чая или кофе, да хоть просто теплой воды. Случайные прохожие и ранние студенты не обращают на него никакого внимания, как будто не по погоде легко одетый парень ― это не странно.

Когда Донатс, наконец, открывается, вместе с Кеем туда вваливается несколько студентов. Он пользуется суматохой и забивается в дальний угол с телефоном и надеждой поймать сеть. Сеть тут же обнаруживается, но выскакивает ещё одна проблема: чертов интернет требует номер телефона, желательно американский, очень желательно американский. Понимая, что делает совершенно бесполезные вещи, Кей из одного лишь отчаяния несколько раз вводит свой японский номер и, когда ожидаемо не получает доступ к сети, несдержанно матерится.

― Простите, ― раздается рядом на чистом японском. ― Вам помочь?

Кей, погруженный в собственную беду, не сразу замечает стоящего рядом парня. Тот добродушно улыбается, всем своим видом вызывая доверие; и лицо, и безупречная речь не оставляют сомнений, что он японец, да и не так уж сложно в это поверить, в конце концов, на территории кампуса университета можно встретить кого угодно.

Кей смотрит на него, немного растерянно, так же растерянно кивает.

― Не могу подключиться к сети, требует американский номер. А мне очень нужно позвонить.

Парень кивает, лезет в задний карман черных джинсов и достает свой мобильник. Пока он сосредоточенно смотрит в экран и что-то вводит, Кей разглядывает его. Парень выглядит так, будто только проснулся: волосы в полном беспорядке, неровная челка на правом глазу, которую он, кажется, не замечает совсем. Пижонская белая рубашка с бледно-розовым цветочным принтом выправлена из джинсов, коричневая кожанка поверх так и кричит «у меня богатые родители, а я успешный гарвардский парень».

― Держи. ― Парень протягивает ему телефон.

Кей, не веря такой внезапной удаче, на полном автомате берет телефон и смотрит на него несколько секунд в недоумении. Наконец, кивает благодарно и отходит на пару шагов.

У Кея уходит минута на то, чтобы отыскать нужный мессенджер, хвала мирозданию, что ему повстречался именно японец с японским телефоном, и вбить номер Ямагучи.

Кей слушает гудки, кажется, целую вечность, пока звонок не обрывается. Он бросает тревожный взгляд на парня, который спокойно потягивает кофе и даже не смотрит на Кея, всем своим видом показывая, что не торопится, позволяет Кею спокойно сделать все, нужно.

Кей нажимает на повторное соединение, но Ямагучи даже не в сети, и от этого хочется лезть на стену. Кей нервно отменяет вызов и пишет Ямагучи сообщение, потом не выдерживает и отправляет голосовое.

― Ямагучи, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я в Бостоне, я не понимаю, как здесь оказался, у меня не работает телефон и почти нет денег. Это не шутка. Я не знаю, когда смогу снова позвонить, поэтому, пожалуйста, будь на связи.

Договорив сообщение, Кей отправляет его, ждет еще несколько секунд с надеждой, вздыхает и возвращается к парню.

― Спасибо. ― Кей протягивает девайс.

― Не смог связаться? ― Парень выглядит слегка обеспокоенным, отставляет стакан.

― Нет, я оставил сообщение.

― И что будешь делать?

Хороший вопрос. Кей понятия не имеет, что делать. Ждать? Попробовать позвонить еще раз через час? А что еще остается делать?

― Подожду.

Парень кивает, смотрит в свой стакан и вертит его в пальцах. Кей потерянно следит за движениями аккуратных рук, даже не задумываясь.

― Эм… я тут случайно услышал, что ты говорил, ― начинает парень, и Кей нервно поднимает на него взгляд. ― Это правда, что ты не помнишь, как здесь оказался?

― Помню, ― поправляет Кей и осторожно добавляет: ― Но не понимаю.

Парень озадаченно хмурится, Кей не выдерживает взгляда и отворачивается. Как он может объяснить незнакомцу то, чего сам не понимает.

― М-м, ― парень неловко чешет затылок, когда Кей смолкает, не собираясь ничего разъяснять, ― можно поподробнее?

Кей недоверчиво мнется, все еще не понимая, почему должен что-то объяснять, ведь услуга с телефоном ни к чему не обязывает.

― Может, я как-то помогу. ― Парень вздыхает. ― Серьезно, у тебя на лице написано, что тебя нужно спасать.

Кей смотрит на него, еще больше насупившись.

― Даже если так, ― начинает он, изучая парня, ― не уверен, что смогу рассказать, в чем дело.

― А ты попробуй. ― Парень улыбается, будто чувствует, что лед недоверия начинает таять. ― И кстати, хочешь кофе?

 

Двадцать минут спустя Кей крутит в руках пустой стаканчик из-под не самого вкусного в своей жизни кофе, но благодарен даже этому, потому что наконец согрелся. Он ждет, пока парень сбежит от него, используя какое-нибудь глупое оправдание, но тот по-прежнему сидит рядом, не торопится на свои занятия и вообще выглядит скорее задумчивым, чем ошарашенным.

Слава небесам, что они могут говорить о чем угодно и быть уверенными, что никто их не поймет. Разве что поблизости есть еще японцы.

― То есть, ― после очень продолжительной паузы начинает парень, ― последнее, что ты помнишь, как он пожал тебе руку, а потом тебя зашвырнуло сюда?

― Последнее, что я знаю, ― снова уточняет Кей, потому что действительно убежден, что с памятью у него все в порядке. Наверное.

― Так получается, он телепорт? ― Парень задумчиво постукивает себя пальцами по подбородку. ― Как в том фильме с Хайденом Кристенсеном. ― Он смотрит на Кея и, замечая его озадаченность, добавляет: ― Ну там, где он мог переместиться в любое место на планете… а… впрочем, неважно.

Кей сначала даже не знает, что сказать. Он все еще ждет, что парень встанет и сбежит, но этого не происходит. Мало того, он, кажется, верит.

― Слушай, если все правда, ― говорит он, ― то это очень круто.

― Меня зашвырнули в другую часть света. Что здесь крутого? ― очень осторожно, пытаясь не выдать раздражение, спрашивает Кей.

― Именно это! Только представь, все фильмы, комиксы, книги ― все может оказаться правдой! Где-то расхаживает человек с возможностью телепортировать других людей куда угодно ― да это же потрясающе!

Кей скептически поджимает губы.

― Мне скорее интересно, с какой целью он это сделал, почему именно сюда, и вообще ― у таких вещей должно быть научное объяснение.

― Возможно, ― согласно кивает парень, ― это очень похоже на квантовую механику, может, туннельный эффект, в котором пространство стало для тебя потенциальным барьером, который ты…

― Послушай, ― Кей решает, что лучше остановить этот поток мысли до того, как будет слишком поздно, ― мне сейчас совершенно неважно, что это было, потому что я каким-то образом оказался за десять тысяч километров от дома, без денег и связи. Сначала мне бы очень хотелось решить именно эту проблему, а потом разобраться со всем остальным.

Парень неловко мнет ладони, опускает глаза.

― Прости, увлекся. Это… действительно звучит интересно.

Кей его понимает. И в то же время он сам бы еще вчера не поверил собственным словам. Вообще ничему.

― Понимаешь, я хоть не изучаю ничего такого, мне всегда была интересна теоретическая физика, так что я… ну, всегда предполагаю, что многое возможно в этом мире.

Кей кивает, глядя на его смущение. И в очередной раз думает, что после невезения следует что-то хорошее. Его забросило сюда хрен знает почему, но первый же встречный оказывается японцем, да и не просто верит ему, но и готов помогать.

― Кстати, я так и не представился, прости. ― Парень протягивает ему руку на западный манер и представляется: ― Куроо Тецуро. Если ты позволишь, я бы хотел тебе помочь вернуться домой.

― Цукишима Кей. ― Он с осторожностью пожимает крепкую ладонь, на секунду замирает, опасаясь чего-то неопределенного, неизвестного, но при прикосновении не происходит ровным счетом ничего, и Кею становится чуточку легче.

Он задумчиво стоит снаружи, наблюдая за уже оживленной улицей, но не видя ничего, пока Куроо покупает ему перекусить.

Кто бы ни был этот рыжий парень, что забросил его сюда, сделал это он очевидно намеренно. «Ничего личного», значит. Говнюк.

― Опять очередь набежала. ― Куроо вручает ему пакет. ― Идем, найдем тебе одежду потеплее и решим, что делать дальше.

Кей принимает пакет, чувствует запах свежего горячего хлеба, от которого начинает урчать живот.

― А тебе разве не нужно на занятия? ― спрашивает он.

― Да, но ничего страшного не случится, если их пропустить, так ведь? Только, раз мы рядом с моим учебным корпусом, заглянем сначала туда, я предупрежу профессора.

― Слушай, прости, ― Кей останавливается, мнет в руках пакет и смотрит на Куроо, ― почему ты решил мне помочь? Не просто же из интереса к теоретической физике.

Тот замирает, будто не ожидав такого вопроса, потом улыбается и говорит:

― Просто я очень добрый.

***

Куроо Тецуро знает все про удачу и везение. С десяти лет жизнь для него превратилась в веселую игру на «загадай желание и жди».

С того самого момента, как мальчишки из параллельного класса проследили за ним до продовольственного магазина, куда Тецуро бегал кормить бездомного кота.

С того самого момента, как из простой детской вредности один из них решил замучить несчастное животное, пока двое других держали Тецуро.

С того самого момента, как плачущий и кричащий от беспомощности мальчишка пожелал, нет, очень-очень сильно захотел, чтобы кот убежал, а врагов наказали ― именно тогда Вселенная начала во всем слушать мелкого токийского сироту.

Кот убежал, расцарапав лицо обидчику, хозяйка магазина отругала мальчишек и напоила заплаканного Тецуро клубничным молоком.

Тогда, сидя в маленькой подсобке с коробочкой сладкого напитка, Тецуро еще не понимал, что вот так случайно стал избранным самой леди Удачи.

Не понимал он этого и позже, когда его без экзаменов приняли в крутую среднюю, а затем и старшую школу. Друзья называли его «счастливчиком Куроо», школьные клубы с ним добивались национальных успехов, учителя ― любили.

Когда Тецуро понял, что хочет учиться в Америке, Вселенная подбросила ему шанс в лице учителя с подготовительных курсов, и Тецуро решил проверить растущую с годами догадку о собственном везении.

Этот учитель подготовительных курсов, господин Такеда, предложил ему посмотреть программы на сайте Гарвардской школы бизнеса, поскольку там как раз раздавали стипендии на четырехлетнее обучение. И Тецуро посмотрел, даже отправил свою анкету, в конце концов, попытаться ― ничего не стоило. А заодно загадал, чтобы его взяли.

Нельзя сказать, что Тецуро очень удивился, когда его заявку одобрили. Потом и все остальное складывалось само собой ― билеты, жилье, выигрыши в лотерее, добрые старушки, которые совали Тецуро деньги за любой проявленный жест доброты.

Так что да, Куроо Тецуро везет. И даже тот факт, что ему пришлось бросать друзей и бабушку с дедушкой и уезжать в далекую Америку, не очень омрачает его жизнь. Тем более, когда он так быстро находит общий язык со всеми, кого встречает.

Неприлично высокий японец с длинной шеей и тонкими чертами лица походит на кого-то с серьезными проблемами доверия, у него совершенно потерянный взгляд за стеклами очков, он одет не по погоде легко и, кажется, использует белые наушники вместо шарфа. Но то, что он, Цукишима Кей, доверяет Тецуро свою историю, похоже на очередную удачу. Конечно, Тецуро ему сразу верит. В Америке вообще кого только не встретишь: и группу украинских ребят, которые, напившись, уехали в Сан-Франциско на спор, правда, быстро протрезвели, успев добраться только до Вашингтона, и датских девушек, брошенных на деньги сразу по приезде, и стариков из Швейцарии со своими историями, и бурят-гастарбайтеров, и мстительных вьетнамцев. Среди всех затесался даже токийский знакомый, которого Куроо смело может назвать своим недоброжелателем. Потому что у тех, кому всегда все дается легко и просто, всегда будут завистники.

Сугуру Дайшо встречается им в коридоре и наигранно вежливо кивает Тецуро в самый последний момент. Он задерживает взгляд на Цукишиме всего на какую-то секунду и, кажется, даже закатывает глаза, теряя всю свою картинную вежливость.

― Знакомый? ― спрашивает Цукишима.

Куроо неловко усмехается.

― Да, к несчастью. Мы пересекались в старшей школе. Теперь он тут учится на юриста.

― А. ― Цукишим, казалось, всего лишь хотел поддержать разговор и рассчитывал на простое «да/нет», а в итоге узнал слишком много подробностей.

― Ну ты знаешь, мы не особо общаемся, ― пытается сгладить диалог Тецуро, понимая, что добавление деталей делу не поможет, но он уже не может остановиться. ― Он типичный книжный червь, белый воротничок и зануда.

Почему-то Цукишима выглядит персонально задетым, а Тецуро безуспешно кусает себе язык, точно как с физикой, боги, что он несет, почему всегда так.

― Понятно, ― вежливо выжимает из себя Цукишима.

― О, слушай, подожди здесь, ― Тецуро кивает на холл с креслами и диванчиками, ― перекуси пока, я сгоняю к профессору.

Цукишима послушно кивает и отходит к ближайшему свободному месту, а Тецуро, по-прежнему прикусывая язык с двух сторон, мчится к своей аудитории.

Конечно, он может просто написать имейл преподавателю, но совсем не уверен, что тот прочитает перед самым началом занятия, а природная вежливость просто не позволяет Тецуро прогулять без объяснений.

Когда он возвращается к Цукишиме, тот уже доедает кремовый бублик и старается не явно, но поглядывать по сторонам, на спешащих по своим делам студентов или на сидящих рядом с ноутбуками. Он замечает Тецуро и встает.

― Все в порядке, поехали. Я живу не очень далеко отсюда.

Почти всю дорогу они молчат. Цукишима смотрит по сторонам, как будто в каждом столбе, рекламе и билете метро убеждается, что не спит.

И только на подходе к дому Тецуро решает прекратить неловкую паузу.

― Слушай, тот рыжий парень, который эм… перенес тебя сюда. Ты уверен, что вы прежде никогда не виделись?

― Да, ― задумчиво говорит Цукишима, хоть и не выглядит уверенным.

― Просто, может, ты успел нажить себе врага, сам того не замечая?

Цукишима смотрит на него, приподняв бровь.

― Но мы же не в кино, чтобы у людей были реальные враги, ― говорит он, следуя за Тецуро в подъезд четырехэтажного дома.

― Всякое бывает, ну, ты знаешь, для того, чтобы насильно выслать тебя из Японии, нужна причина.

― Надеюсь, она действительно есть, иначе тогда я не понимаю, что с этим миром и людьми не так, ― бормочет Цукишима и смущенно затыкается.

Тецуро улыбается себе под нос, хоть ситуация вообще ни разу не смешная, и ведет его на последний этаж к одной из двух дверей.

― Ты снимаешь квартиру здесь? Сам? ― звучит за спиной удивленный голос Цукишимы, когда Тецуро открывает дверь.

― Нет, конечно. Нас четверо. Двое братьев сейчас как раз на занятиях. И еще есть русский парень, правда, он пока путешествует, так что его ты точно не увидишь. ― Тецуро закрывает дверь и, заметив, как Цукишима неловко пытается снять обувь, добавляет: ― Проходи, не разувайся.

Повторять дважды не нужно, Цукишима выпрямляется и следует за Тецуро в комнату.

― Извини за беспорядок, я не ожидал гостей, ― говорит он, но из беспорядка у него только не застеленная с утра постель и стопка книг у ноутбука.

Цукишима послушно проходит, скромно мнется у окна, пока Тецуро суетится, накидывая покрывало на постель и сгребая пижаму в сторону.

― Здесь красиво, ― произносит Цукишима, явно имея ввиду улицу за окном.

― Да, мне тоже понравилось. Там на столе бумажка с паролем от вайфая. ― Тецуро лезет в шкаф в поисках теплых вещей, но находит только красную толстовку.

Они с Цукишимой почти одного роста, да и телосложением похожи, но отдавать ему толстовку со старой шуткой из химии про медь и теллур как минимум неловко. Еще один знак, что пора обновлять осенний гардероб. Тецуро снимает свою куртку и находит черную водолазку для Цукишимы, сам натягивает толстовку и быстро выскальзывает за дверь.

― Я сделаю нам чай. Можешь переодеться пока.

― Спасибо, ― доносится из комнаты, ― я позвоню еще раз.

Пока Тецуро возится на кухне, размышляя о новом знакомом и прокручивая в голове возможные квантовые уравнения, Цукишима, судя по всему, наконец дозванивается своему знакомому.

― Нет, послушай, я не знаю как, ― быстро говорит Цукишима, смолкает, слушает. ― Конечно. Я обращусь в посольство. Не думаю, что они поверят в мою историю, придется говорить, что меня обокрали, но если они пробьют меня по базе и не найдут въездной штамп…

Двери не закрыты плотно, и до Тецуро доносятся обрывки диалога. Чайник закипает и чай заваривается, а Тецуро совсем не уверен, что может вернуться. Он опирается бедрами о столешницу и ждет, задумчиво глядя в окно.

***

― Погоди, нельзя пока делать запрос, ― говорит Ямагучи странным задумчивым голосом, заставляя Кея напрячься.

― Что ты имеешь ввиду? ― осторожно интересуется Кей.

Слышно, как на том конце провода Ямагучи мнется, вздыхает.

― А ты кому-нибудь говорил, как оказался в Бостоне?

Кей молчит какое-то время, потом негромко произносит:

― Да.

― Ох-х… ― голос Ямагучи становится более взволнованным. ― Больше никому не говори и будь осторожен. Тебе пока нельзя обращаться в консульство, нет, тебе вообще нельзя обращаться даже в полицию. Я что-нибудь придумаю, вышлю тебе документы.

― Что ты несешь, ― шипит Кей, ― я не могу здесь столько торчать.

― Послушай, Цукки, ― голос Ямагучи почти умоляющий, ― все не так просто. Тебя отправили туда специально, ты… черт, я же знал, что это может случиться, почему все и сразу…

Кей никогда, за много лет дружбы, не слышал, чтобы Ямагучи матерился. Для него даже слово «черт» ― удивительно. И это напрягает куда больше, чем все остальное.

― Что ты знаешь? 

― Цукки, я… я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Тебе очень нужно думать о плохом. Я понимаю, что это звучит странно, но прошу, постарайся придумать себе несчастье, очень много несчастий, и тогда все будет хорошо.

Кей поджимает губы, не удивляясь услышанному, а скорее злясь.

― Какого черта, Ямагучи. Как мысли о тридцати трех несчастьях помогут мне вернуться домой?

― Помогут, вот увидишь. Деньги найдутся, документы я пришлю, просто думай о плохом. Дай мне координаты этого человека, что помогает тебе, я его проверю.

― В каком смысле, проверишь? ― шипит Кей и чуть тише добавляет: ― Я не могу здесь оставаться, Ямагучи, у меня даже нет денег на самый дешевый хостел. Документы ждать как минимум неделю.

― Просто… да, продолжай мыслить негативно, как сейчас, и все получится. И еще, когда найдешь жилье, скинь мне адрес, я пришлю документы.

― Какого черта, Яма… ― Ямагучи обрывает звонок, и Кей не верит своим глазам, ушам и другим органам чувств.

Потому что Ямагучи действительно, черт возьми, бросает трубку. Никогда в жизни он не позволял себе поступать _так_. К тому же, что за чушь про негативное мышление. Кей здесь совсем один, без должной поддержки того, кому доверяет больше семьи.

Кей смотрит на трубку, не сразу понимая, что звонок оборвал не Ямагучи, а разряженная батарея. Он стоит пару долгих минут, глядя на телефон с тяжелым сердцем. Как же хочется его разбить. Взять и разбить. Но телефон дорогой, потому что единственный, Кей черт знает где, навязался к какому-то студенту, и все не просто плохо, все отвратительно.

― Сел телефон? ― Куроо заходит с двумя чашками, подходит совсем близко, чтобы поставить одну рядом с Кеем, сам усаживается в компьютерное кресло и осторожно дует на чай.

Кей отвлекается от своих проблем, прячет телефон и не знает, с чего начать. Все настолько плохо, насколько возможно. Просить Куроо о чем-то уже максимально неудобно, и какого черта он не может просто отыскать посольство, консульство или что там?

― Олега не будет еще пару недель, ― говорит Куроо, пробует отпить и обжигается.

Кей хмурится, потому что не понимает, что только что услышал и как вообще к этому относиться.

― Олег ― русский, что снимает здесь комнату, ты можешь пока переночевать там, ― поспешно поясняет Куроо, замечая растерянный взгляд. ― И вот, одежда, лучше утеплись, а то заболеешь, вряд ли тогда сможешь нормально разобраться с этой проблемой. И к тому же все знают, что в Америке лучше не болеть.

― Нигде лучше не болеть. ― Кей смотрит на одежду с еще большим чувством неловкости.

― Да, просто здесь это роскошь для богачей, ― смеется Куроо.

Кей касается водолазки, материал теплый, да и куртка получше его мастерки будет.

― Послушай, ― Куроо, кажется, не нужно читать его мысли, чтобы все понимать, ― серьезно, не напрягайся так, у тебя все равно какой выбор есть? Идти на улицу? Выпрашивать деньги на билет? Таких ребят тут полно, особенно по ночам. А мне несложно помочь, правда. Если не нравится одежда, давай что-то купим тебе, деньги потом вернешь.

Кей оборачивается на него с немой благодарностью во взгляде, опускается на край кровати после приглашающего кивка. Куроо кажется слишком беззаботным и простым, слишком «не японцем» с этой вежливостью и добродушием. Конечно, может, богатые родители и золотое окружение сделали его таким доверчивым, привыкшим видеть мир в розовом цвете, но что, если бы вместо Кея здесь сейчас сидел профессиональный аферист? Такие выслеживают богатеньких деток на кампусах, втираются в доверие и, в зависимости от того, насколько продвинулись в своей афере, обворовывают их.

Но Кей не аферист, а Куроо ему верит. Даже в безумную историю с телепортацией.

― Кстати, какой у тебя телефон? Может, подойдет моя зарядка. ― Куроо протягивает руку, и Кей не сразу соображает, для чего, все еще погруженный в свои размышления об аферистах и тридцати трех несчастьях.

Он отдает телефон без всякой надежды, и, удивительно, провод подходит.

Еще какое-то время он молча пьет свой чай, неловко поглядывая на лежащую рядом одежду, пока Куроо возится у ноутбука.

― В Бостоне нет посольства, только консульство, ― говорит Куроо, ― находится далековато отсюда, да и закроется через пару часов.

― Насчет этого, ― Кей вздыхает, ― мой друг сказал, что мне не стоит обращаться туда.

Куроо поворачивается в кресле резко, впивается пристальным взглядом, его не закрытый кривой челкой глаз даже не моргает.

― Почему?

― Я не знаю, он не объяснил. Это какая-то чушь.

― Думаешь, это заговор? ― интересуется Куроо.

― Заго... что? ― Кей запинается, опешив.

― Тебя выслеживает какой-то маньяк и переносит в Бостон, зачем? Он сам этого хотел или его наняли? Может, ты случайно перешел дорогу какому-то якудза и тебя убрали с дороги?

― Что за чушь? ― Кей не удерживается от саркастичного смешка. ― Вот уж чего точно быть не может.

― Но ты же не знаешь, ― улыбается Куроо. ― Случиться может все, что угодно.

Кей скептически поджимает губы, делая еще глоток чая и медленно расслабляясь. Ему слишком повезло встретить Куроо, который вот так спокойно помогает едва ли не с каждой возникающей проблемой. Такая удача невозможна, точно. Не для Кея. Что-то точно должно быть не так.

Заговор, конечно.

― А ты знаешь много якудза? ― спрашивает он у Куроо.

― Разве что парочку, ― отмахивается тот, и Кей едва не выплевывает чай.

― Своих родителей, что ли? ― пытается пошутить он, надеясь получить хоть какое-то подтверждение своих догадок о Куроо.

― У меня нет родителей. ― Куроо пожимает плечами, говорит легко, всем своим видом показывая, что ему все равно и здесь не о чем волноваться.

Кей видит, что это лишь показуха для него, мол, не переживай, у тебя своих проблем хватает.

― Извини, ― бормочет он. Кажется, ощущение неловкости скоро станет его привычным состоянием.

― Не переживай так. И еще, я пошутил о якудза, ― добавляет Куроо. ― Не будь таким доверчивым.

― Кто бы говорил о доверчивости, ― замечает Кей.

Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Куроо. Так, ладно, возможно, первое мнение про мажора ошибочное.

― Если я узнаю, что ты меня обманываешь, я очень расстроюсь, ― предупреждает Куроо намеренно серьезным тоном.

― Хотел бы я, чтобы это было шуткой.

Куроо прокручивается в кресле, смотрит за ноутбук в окно, потом закрывает вкладку с сайтом консульства и опять обращает все внимание на Кея.

― Так, какой план?

― Я… я не знаю. Буду ждать, пока Ямагучи пришлет документы. ― Кей отводит взгляд, наблюдает, как на дне плавают чаинки.

― Значит, Ямагучи твой друг? Если ты не против пожить здесь пока ждешь, то условия ты знаешь ― пара недель комната Олега в твоем распоряжении. Потом придется искать спальный мешок, ― серьезным тоном шутит он.

Беззаботный, действительно. Или он набрался у кого-то такого легкого отношения к проблемам. Но ведь действительно, проблемы Кея ― не проблемы Куроо. Но Куроо ― их решение.

Кей кивает и слабо улыбается.

― Спасибо. Я скажу Ямагучи твой адрес?

― Конечно.

Кей проверяет телефон, который, конечно, не успевает зарядиться за десять минут, и отставляет чашку.

Этот рыжий парень, кто он вообще такой и зачем это сделал? А Кей, хоть и не параноик, но уверен, что случайности здесь нет. Может, он следил за Кеем? Ни одна нормальная причина не приходит в голову, потому что Кей просто не представляет себе, что может стать достаточным основанием для такого поступка. Природная вредность? Или Кей сам о себе чего-то не знает?

Как он вообще мог решить, что с ним захочет познакомиться какой-то случайный крашенный парень, разодетый как модная катастрофа. Обычно с «не подходи, убью» лицом Кея не хотят иметь дело, подумаешь, случайно улыбнулся. Это вообще, может, выглядело еще более устрашающе.

Кем бы ни было это рыжее недоразумение, поступил он как говнюк. Впервые за все несколько часов в чужом городе Кей позволяет себе задуматься о нем, задает мысленные вопросы. И всей душой ненавидит.

***

Сатори терпеть не может самолеты, несмотря на статистику о самом безопасном виде транспорта. Он считает, что двухсоттонный кусок металла не может держаться в воздухе без магии, и даже потрепанная библиотечная книжка по аэродинамике не в силах его в этом разубедить.

Сатори в принципе не любит летать, и не только потому что не может контролировать этот самый двухсоттонный кусок металла, но еще и из-за бесконечных очередей на паспортный контроль, на досмотр, на посадку, на высадку, очередной пограничный контроль и очередной досмотр, а там ― получение багажа. Хотя последнего пункта он избегает, прихватив с собой из вещей один только доверху забитый свитерами рюкзак.

За почти четырнадцать часов перелета Сатори успевает, нервничая, порвать два плетеных браслета на правом запястье ― очень плохой знак! ― почитать введение в аэродинамику, заснуть на первой главе, проснуться в турбулентности, выпить два стакана вина, несмотря на свое отвращение к алкоголю, и даже посмотреть парочку новых блокбастеров.

Еще два часа до посадки он увлеченно беседует с сидящей через проход старушкой-американкой, слушает истории из отпуска, а также советы, где обязательно стоит побывать в Америке.

В общем, Сатори почти не спит. По прибытии он даже чувствует себя довольно бодрым, с удивительной легкостью избегает очередей и старательно делает наименее подозрительный вид, пока тучный темнокожий американец проверяет его документы.

После вежливого «Добро пожаловать» Сатори берет такси ― может себе позволить, за сорок тысяч-то ― и едет в отель. Вот тут он экономит, да. Потому что Бостон, по его меркам, необъятный, где искать Цукишиму Кея ― он понятия не имеет, значит, сколько здесь проведет ― тоже загадка. А планирование бюджета в таких вопросах ― главное.

Пока он устало лежит на боку в своей маленькой комнатке и смотрит на открытую в телефоне фотографию Цукишимы Кея, за окном живет своей жизнью город. Его номер выходит на шумную улицу, где слышен слишком частый вой сирен, а в окне отражаются огни мелькающих на баннерах реклам.

У Цукишимы Кея внешность модели. Сатори знает только это, кроме того факта, что этот Цукишима ― студент токийского университета и каким-то образом умудрился перейти дорогу корпорации Ойкавы. В суть конфликта Сатори не вникал, и, наверное, зря, потому что корпорация, похоже, серьезная, судя по тому как Ойкава без труда на него вышел и превратил из фрилансера в раба без особых усилий. То, что Ойкава может найти человека с пусть и ущербными, но все-таки не имеющими научного объяснения способностями, само по себе странно. Наверное, этот Цукишима тоже чем-то таким обладает.

И как Ойкава через два часа выяснил, что Цукишима не в Намибе, тоже загадка. Может, у него есть какой-то радар?

Тем не менее, Ойкава обычный человек, который ведет обычный бизнес, а неугодных устраняет не самыми этичными путями. Сбежать от него, конечно, хотелось бы. Очень хотелось бы.

Экран с фотографией Цукишимы медленно гаснет, но Сатори давно смотрит мимо него, размышляя о том, что на сорок тысяч можно купить оружие, тачку, может, даже фургон и отправиться в путешествие к югу. Правда, тогда остаток жизни придется провести в страхе и в бегах, а на такое Сатори подписываться не хочет. Да и на рабство в корпорации, собственно, тоже.

Но это последняя работа на Ойкаву. Вот он найдет Цукишиму, отправит в чертов Намиб и тогда заживет. И анкету свою в соцсетях тоже снесет.

Один из плюсов работы Сатори ― его никто никогда не заставляет просыпаться рано. Кроме голода.

На улице по-прежнему шумно, только теперь это особый утренний шум. А он, как известно, очень отличается от вечернего: меньше сирен, больше велосипедных звоночков и собачьего лая.

Сатори вытаскивает себя из-под тонкого одеяла, лениво принимает душ и так же лениво дергает волосы, решив оставить все как есть. Для геля в рюкзаке все равно не было места. И с чего Ойкава решил, что он крашенный? Может, это его натуральный цвет.

Затем Сатори долго копошится в рюкзаке, выбирая из кучи толстовок наиболее безразмерную и наиболее теплую, утопает в ней и, сунув в карман бумажник и сняв с зарядки телефон, отправляется на поиски.

Все, что у него есть ― это одна дурацкая фотография и целый город незнакомцев. Так что Сатори даже не надеется найти Цукишиму, да и телефон нужен скорее для тиндера и достопримечательностей.

Без всякой надежды Сатори бродит по городу, спрашивает о Цукишиме у милой баристы в кофешопе, у администратора музея, у продавца карт. Он крутится у Массачусетского университета, наблюдая за многочисленными белками, которых здесь, кажется, больше, чем людей.

Сатори в отличном настроении, потому что старается не думать о последствиях. Он потягивает кофе, любуясь новым кожаным браслетом с эмблемой города, и вспоминает, что всегда хотел себе гарвардскую толстовку в коллекцию.

Вот чего этой стране не хватает ― так это разнообразия молочных чаев, потому, прикупив еще один кофе с собой, Сатори подтягивается к кампусу университета и бродит по ближайшим магазинам, подбирая себе очередную кофту размера XXL.

После сотого «вы не видели этого человека?» пустой стаканчик из-под кофе летит в мусорку, а Сатори становится счастливым обладателем новой толстовки.

Ноги зудят от второго десятка километров, а ведь он даже не обошел кампус. Хочется курить, но из вредных привычек у Сатори только пристрастие к кофеину и сахару, и он стоит, раскачиваясь на месте и выискивая глазами очередную жертву для допроса.

На приезжих азиатов, как и на американцев, он уже успевает насмотреться, но все равно где-то на подкорке сознания считает их ближе и более достойными доверия, так что, выцепив в толпе очень похожего на корейца парня, Сатори решает, что на сегодня этот ― последний.

― Прошу прощения, ― начинает он еще на подходе на ломаном английском, ― извините! Я ищу своего брата, вы его не видели?

Он тычет корейцу в лицо экран телефона, встречает незаинтересованный взгляд и, готовый к очередному фиаско, тут же тянет девайс обратно.

― Погодите. ― Парень бесцеремонно перехватывает его за руку и вглядывается в экран. А затем кивает: ― Видел.

― Ясно, извините, спасибо, ― на автомате говорит Сатори и замирает. ― Что?

― Я сказал, что видел его, ― спокойно повторяет парень на четком английском, пусть и с акцентом.

Он ниже Сатори едва ли не на голову, но смотрит так уверенно и расчетливо, что связываться с ним дальше не хочется. Вот только… Он. Видел. Цукишиму. Мать его. Кея.

― У вас все хорошо со слухом? ― вежливо интересуется кореец и улыбается очень фальшиво, даже не скрываясь.

Сатори кивает и расплывается в довольной улыбке.

― Правда?

― Да. ― Парень начинает колебаться, но не от сомнений, а от реакции Сатори.

Сатори смеется, чем, кажется, еще больше настораживает парня. Остановиться очень сложно, потому что он не верит в собственную удачу. Быть такого не может. В первый же день. Особо не напрягаясь. Да это просто знак судьбы.

― Простите мне мою грубость, ― начинает Сатори в ужасной пародии на стилистику старой школы. ― Я просто был в отчаянии, но если вы правда видели, то вы выручите меня и мою семью.

Он щебечет ложь, даже не моргая и не давая гарвардскому корейцу успевать стряхивать лапшу с ушей. Он рассказывает трагическую историю разлуки, сплетая выдуманные сюжетные линии прямо на ходу, слышишь Ойкава, вот тебе богатое воображение!

― Так где вы его видели? ― наконец, заканчивает он.

― Вчера утром со знакомым в главном корпусе, ― отвечает тот. Он выглядит утомленным этими пятью минутами с Сатори больше, чем всей своей жизнью.

― Неужели он сбежал, чтобы поступить в Гарвард? Я так и знал!

Парень смотрит на него взглядом очень печального бассет-хаунда, когда на миг в его глазах что-то мелькает.

― Сюда нельзя поступить просто так, ― с подозрением говорит он, а Сатори слышит свой же внутренний крик «Я облажался!».

― Твою ж мать, ― шепчет Сатори на родном японском, и парень напротив меняется в лице.

― Простите? ― переспрашивает он. Тоже на родном японском.

― Так ты не кореец?! ― Сатори даже тянет себя за волосы, ошарашенный внезапным открытием.

***

― С чего вдруг я кореец? ― оскорбленно фыркает Дайшо.

Этот парень со странным взглядом и отвратительного цвета волосами не просто раздражает, он уже откровенно достал.

Дайшо терпит его зудеж про семью и какого-то брата и очень жалеет, что не прошел мимо. Он вообще очень терпеливый. Но на теме учебы Дайшо не выдерживает. Сказать, что это больная мозоль, ― ничего не сказать.

Он гробит свои годы старшей школы за учебой, отказываясь от спортивного клуба, хобби и девушки, чтобы поступить в Гарвард. Он участвует в научных конференциях, не спит ночами из-за экзаменов и проектов, набирает баллы и рекомендации от лучших профессоров Токио. Ради родителей, ради себя.

Все ради того, чтобы быть первым в списке на грант.

Все ради того, чтобы увидеть, как его стипендию, покрывающую четыре года обучения, отдают Куроо-хрену-с-горы-Тецуро.

Чтобы увидеть благодарственное письмо от некоего толстого американского дядечки, где ему предлагают лишь частичный грант и учебу в долг.

Ох, кажется, в мире нет ничего и никого, что Дайшо ненавидел бы сильнее, чем Куроо Тецуро. Каждый. Гребаный. День.

По вечерам он таскается на вечерние курсы для пятилеток и преподает им японский. Каждые выходные он проводит с десятью детсадовцами за хираганой, катаканой и картинками с животными, изображая то собачку, то котика, то разучивая дурацкие песенки. А все ради чего? Ради возможности оплатить аренду. А все из-за кого? Из-за Куроо.

Накопленные еще раньше на аренду и еду деньги теперь уходят в счет обучения, плюс небольшая помощь от родителей. И все по новой.

Так что когда Дайшо смотрит на этого клоуна в безразмерной толстовке, тот видит в его взгляде что-то такое, отчего сразу затыкается.

― Так ты японец, ― после продолжительной паузы говорит клоун.

― Как ты догадался?

Клоун неловко смеется, раскачивается с пятки на носок, прячет руки в карман толстовки.

― Зачем ты ищешь этого своего «брата» на самом деле? ― Дайшо больше не интересно изображать вежливость, как и не интересно слушать чужой бред.

― Тебе честно или как? ― вздыхает клоун и смотрит немигающим взглядом слишком уж круглых для японца глаз.

― А сам как думаешь?

Тот опять вздыхает, поджимает тонкие губы и растягивает в подобие ухмылки.

― Мне нужно послать его. Очень далеко.

Дайшо не сводит с него подозревающего взгляда, слышит, наконец, правду, хоть и явно не всю. У Дайшо отменная память на даты, имена и лица. Вообще на все. Он видел этого так называемого брата с Куроо. А все, что связано с Куроо, хочется послать очень далеко. Он задирает подбородок, затем медленно кивает.

― Я слушаю.

Когда они сидят в ближайшем кафе, клоун представляется Тендо Сатори и Дайшо с радостью обнаруживает, что тот умеет говорить четко и по делу, не заваливая ненужными деталями. Тендо кажется слегка наивным, но разглядеть, что это всего лишь маска, не сложно.

― Так чем, говоришь, этот Цукишима Кей не угодил твоему боссу? ― спокойно интересуется Дайшо.

― Да фиг его знает. ― Тендо сидит расслабленно, пьет какой-то сладкий сироп и не отрывает взгляда от Дайшо. ― Со мной не поделились.

Дайшо невпечатленно хмыкает, закидывает ногу на ногу и щурит глаза.

― И они отправили тебя, ― он делает упор на последнее слово и не может удержаться от усмешки, ― с этим разобраться?

Лицо Тендо приобретает оскорбленное выражение.

― Эй, можно повежливее? ― заявляет он. ― Я вообще-то очень крутой, на секундочку.

Дайшо чувствует, как против воли из груди вырываются клокочущие звуки подавляемого смеха, а Тендо выглядит еще более надутым.

― Что ты ему сделаешь? ― хихикает Дайшо. ― Угрожать будешь? Закидаешь камнями?

― Тебя вообще учили не недооценивать противника? ― поучительным тоном произносит тот. ― В этих твоих крутых книжечках по… ― Он кивает на лежащую на столе пару учебников, смешно поворачивает голову и читает название верхней: ― Криминалистике и праву.

Дайшо фыркает.

― Какое тебе дело?

Затем с изумлением наблюдает, как Тендо вытаскивает правую руку из кармана толстовки, перегибается через стол и касается указательным пальцем корешка.

Дайшо чувствует, как отвисает нижняя челюсть, когда книжка исчезает прямо на его глазах. Без лишнего звука, просто берет и испаряется.

― Какого черта? ― Дайшо подскакивает на месте, привлекая к себе внимание, пока Тендо ржет и потягивает свой сироп. ― Что это было? Куда ты дел мою книгу?

Это должно быть какой-то фокус. Точно фокус.

― Не знаю, ― пожимает плечами Тендо.

Дайшо смотрит на безразмерную толстовку Тендо с подозрением.

― Верни, ― требует он уже тише, когда народ без интереса отворачивается от них.

― Что? Книгу? ― Тендо хлопает ресницами, во взгляде ― честность всего мира. ― Не могу.

― Она дорогая и нужна мне.

― Надо было покупать в электронном магазине.

― Я сказал, верни, ― шипит Дайшо, опирается о стол и нависает над Тендо.

Тот откидывается на спинку стула и спокойно смотрит снизу вверх, кладет ноги на его освободившееся сиденье.

― Я сказал, не могу. Я телепортировал ее куда-то, так что…

Дайшо смотрит на него как на идиота. Нормально же разговаривали, чего он опять устраивает эту клоунаду?

― Ты…

― Я серьезно, ― прерывает его Тендо. ― Можешь не пытаться кому-то рассказать, что я так умею. Во-первых, я обидчивый и могу тебя тоже телепортировать, во-вторых, тебе никто не поверит. И в-третьих, я куплю тебе новую, если поможешь отыскать Цукишиму Кея.

Дайшо выпрямляется, смотрит на него волком, затем недовольно кривит лицо.

― С чего вдруг я должен тебе помогать? По доброте душевной? Так вот ты не по адресу.

Тендо вдруг улыбается довольно, как сытый кот.

― Тысяча, ― говорит он, смотрит по сторонам изучающе и добавляет: ― американских баксов, конечно.

Мир для Дайшо останавливается. Человек напротив только что, кажется, в самом деле телепортировал его книжку черт знает куда, а теперь он предлагает тысячу долларов за то, чтобы насолить Куроо Тецуро. Косвенно, конечно, через какого-то Цукишиму Кея. Ладно. Дайшо старательно меняет изумленное выражение лица на привычную искусственную доброжелательность и важность. Нельзя просто так взять и согласиться, но черт, деньги ему очень нужны. Тысяча долларов покроет почти три месяца аренды. Маловато, но блин, покрытые три месяца аренды значит, что заработанные с преподавания деньги можно будет потратить на что-то кроме еды и проживания.

Тендо изучает его со скучающим видом и оживляется, когда Дайшо наконец заканчивает мысленные подсчеты и говорит:

― Две тысячи.

― Пятьсот баксов, ― выплевывает Тендо.

― Тысяча пятьсот, ― твердо говорит Дайшо.

― Ой, ну серьезно? Полторы штуки за то, чтобы ты помог мне найти какого-то очкарика? Я и сам справлюсь, ― фыркает Тендо, и Дайшо чувствует, что упускает клиента.

― Полторы тысячи, или ты можешь дальше гулять по кампусу в надежде встретить этого своего Цукишиму, который даже не является студентом, в то время как я знаю лично парня, с которым видел твою ненаглядую рыбку. Удачной рыбалки, ― желает Дайшо, глядя прямо в глаза Тендо. Очень тонкий лед.

Тендо не мигает, выдерживает изумительный покер-фейс, и проходит почти минута, прежде чем они прекращают играть в гляделки. Тендо вздыхает.

― Твоя взяла, студентик, полторы штуки так полторы штуки.

― С авансом, и учебник в стоимость не входит.

― Ладно, я ж обещал с книжкой отдельно разобраться.

Тендо убирает ноги с его стула, встает и пожимает руку Дайшо, который запоздало вспоминает, что Тендо может запросто от него избавиться, если вся история с его телепортацией правда. Но ничего страшного не происходит, Тендо довольно улыбается и залпом допивает свой напиток.

***

Кей лежит в холодной темной комнате чужого дома, чужой страны и даже в чужой одежде.

Наверное, все-таки не так уж он и неудачлив, раз ему не приходится мерзнуть на улице. Долгое время он считал Ямагучи своим талисманом, но выходит, это далеко не так.

Выходит, всему есть объяснение. Пусть и странное, очень странное.

«Это вроде силы, которая воплощает твои желания, но наоборот», ― звучит в памяти голос Ямагучи.

Наоборот. Поэтому он сказал Кею думать о плохом, о неудачах, чтобы все было хорошо. Но лишь думать об этом мало. Надо на самом деле хотеть, чтобы с тобой случились неприятности.

«И эта сила у тебя огромна, пока ты один ― будь осторожен».

Кей говорит с Ямагучи почти два часа и за это время открывает для себя целый действительно огромный мир. Да, он силен. Нет, никакой он не избранный. По статистике такие, как Кей, не доживают и до двадцати, особенно те, кто часто желает себе счастья или очень хочет добиться успеха.

Точно, ведь Кей так хотел поступить в университет, что едва не умер от пневмонии. И это лишь один, самый яркий пример.

Он лежит в темноте и тишине, не зная, злиться на Ямагучи или радоваться услышанному, ведь тот все это время знал правду. Может, даже был рядом из-за этого. Ямагучи действительно стал талисманом-оберегом, но не потому что Кей решил так в детстве, а потому что тот сам захотел им быть.

Если ты рождаешься с возможностью подстраивать реальность под свои желания, то от этого уже никуда не деться. Счастливчики будут желать выиграть в лотерее ― и они выиграют. Неудачники будут хотеть того же ― и проиграют все. А есть такие, как Ямагучи, совершенно обычные. Находясь рядом с неудачниками и искренне желая им победы, они выигрышу, конечно, не поспособствуют, но от банкротства уберегут.

Кроме Кея в мире существуют невероятные везунчики. Они выигрывают в казино, живут в прекрасных домах, получают лучшую работу, друзей и возлюбленных. Они могут сами о себе ничего не знать, вот как Кей. Зато один неосторожный шаг ― и о них узнают.

Каждый раз, когда Кей думал, что все будет очень хорошо, где-то рядом был Ямагучи, который тоже думал, что все будет очень хорошо. У Кея. И спасал его. Так спасает материнская или братская любовь. Так спасает дружба. Так же неудачники и гибли, вырастая и уходя из семей строить свою жизнь. У них больше не было щита.

«Ты знаешь, кто меня сюда отправил?»

Ямагучи не знает. Он внимательно слушает описание парня, но понятия не имеет, о ком речь. Кроме того, он удивлен существованию человека с подобными способностями.

Он сообщает, что отправил документы и что лучше бы Кею представить, как они теряются где-то по дороге. Вот это действительно сложно, потому что Кей очень хочет домой, но нельзя хотеть домой, иначе он никогда не попадет домой.

Он представляет, как застревает в Америке надолго. На очень долго. Навсегда. Но мысли сбиваются, Кей не умеет медитировать, тем более сложно сосредоточиться, когда в нос от одежды лезет чужой запах, смешанный с ароматом ополаскивателя для белья. Когда перед глазами возникает образ пучеглазого рыжеволосого безобразия, из-за которого он здесь.

Когда, в конце концов, сложно уместить в голове все, что рассказал Ямагучи.

«Пока я далеко, как бы я ни хотел, я не могу повлиять на тебя или блокировать твои силы. Пожалуйста, постарайся думать негативно, ты должен».

Кей безуспешно силится заснуть уже который час, думая о том, что в Японии уже давно день, что Ямагучи где-то там пытается ему помочь. Если бы не его секретная работа, он бы уже сам был здесь. Кей неудачник, а сейчас еще и один черт знает где.

Тихий стук в дверь заставляет его открыть глаза.

― Да?

Дверь приоткрывается, Кей видит размытый силуэт Куроо у порога и тянется к очкам.

― Извини, не спишь?

― Не могу заснуть. ― Кей садится в кровати, пока Куроо проходит и присаживается на край.

― Я тоже. Все думаю об этом безумии, ― говорит тот, потрепав себя по волосам.

― И я.

Они молчат какое-то время, и Кею хочется спросить, зачем Куроо здесь, но еще он понимает причину, чувствует то же самое и не хочет случайным вопросом спугнуть его.

И тогда Кей начинает говорить первым. Он рассказывает обо всем, что услышал от Ямагучи, пока Куроо внимательно с интересом слушает.

― Хочешь сказать, что есть люди, чьи желания просто сбываются?

Кей вздыхает. Конечно, с чего бы его интересовала чья-то неудачливость?

― Так и есть.

Куроо становится задумчивым, опирается спиной о стену. Он, видимо, чувствует себя на временной постели Кея совершенно свободно. Даже немного неловко.

― А что, если… ― начинает Куроо, но так же внезапно смолкает. Кей смотрит на него взглядом «договаривай, раз уж начал», и тот неловко чешет затылок. ― Да я просто подумал, что у меня как-то уж очень складно все получается в жизни, вот и…

Кей вопросительно приподнимает брови, смотрит на Куроо пристально.

― Да неважно, ― отмахивается тот. ― Лучше давай о тебе. Ты уже пробовал э… мыслить негативно?

― Пробовал, ― бормочет Кей.

― И как?

― Никак, у меня не получается.

― И никогда не получится, ― уверяет его Куроо.

― Спасибо за поддержку, ― выходит куда грубее, чем Кей рассчитывал, но Куроо напротив тепло и хитро улыбается.

― Правильно, ― говорит он, ― продолжай в том же духе.

«И у тебя получится», ― будто говорит весь его вид.

Действительно, это же и есть тот самый подход. Кей не может сдержать улыбки:

― Тонко сработано.

 

На следующий день Куроо не позволяет ему оставаться в квартире. Пользуясь хозяйским правом, он вытаскивает Кея с собой на лекции.

― Ты можешь поприсутствовать там разок с разрешения преподавателя. Ты же понимаешь по-английски?

Кей лениво кивает, вспоминая свои самые высокие школьные отметки и прикидывая, сможет ли он на самом деле понимать иностранную речь со своим уровнем.

― Вот и отлично, значит, скучно не будет.

Желания тащиться куда-то нет никакого, но вчерашний день Кей провел в четырех стенах, диалогах с Ямагучи и рефлексии. Веселого мало.

Он поддается на уговоры и собирается с Куроо, дает угостить себя завтраком, чувствуя еще более обязанным. Влезает в его теплую пахнущую мятой одежду под шутливое «видишь, какой я стильный!» и куда более неловкое «тебе идет».

На выходе они сталкиваются с Джоном и Джейми, с которыми Кей успевает познакомиться еще накануне вечером. Братья слишком разные и сложно составить о них более глубокое впечатление, каждый по-своему дружелюбный. Они незлобно подшучивают над Куроо и без всякой издевки кланяются Кею на японский манер, после чего все же пожимают ему руку и предупреждают не попадаться Олегу на глаза.

Кея не пугает некий загадочный Олег, он вообще о нем забывает, едва они с Куроо выходят на улицу.

Снаружи еще холоднее, чем было позавчера. Кей прячет руки в карманы, думая о своей ненависти к холоду, и нащупывает что-то пальцами. Находкой оказывается пачка ригли смерминт без сахара ― загадка мятного запаха решена.

Он прячет жвачку обратно и следует за Куроо в метро, а там к одному из учебных корпусов через кампус.

Кей боится оказаться лишним, боится, что обременяет Куроо. Тот, напротив, выглядит веселым и нисколько не обремененным. В ожидании паспорта делать все равно нечего.

***

Сатори считает Дайшо славным малым. Немного нервным, но далеко не глупцом. К тому же его легко прочитать, даже когда он делает вежливое лицо и улыбается, как Ганнибал Лектер. Может, это только для Сатори легко, он не знает, как у Дайшо проходит общение с другими людьми.

Они прогуливаются по кампусу, заходят в книжный, пьют кофе, и все это больше и больше походит на дружескую встречу. Сатори нервно смеется про себя, потому что друзей у него было всегда никогда, а вот свидания время от времени случаются. Ощущения в конце дня чертовски странные: смешанная радость от удачи и скорого завершения дела и все еще засевший где-то глубоко осадок от контракта с Ойкавой.

Он возвращается в номер совершенно вымотанный и счастливый и прикидывает уже не как будет прятаться от чертовой корпорации по всей Америке, а как будет путешествовать на юг, отмечая успех.

Перед сном Сатори гуглит Намиб и проматывает в голове пустынные пейзажи с потрескавшейся землей и редкими травами. Может, хоть как-то это поможет с отправкой Цукишимы в нужное место.

Утро выдается мерзким и дождливым, Сатори совсем не хочется выбираться наружу.  
Приходится даже натянуть две толстовки, двигаться становится чуть сложнее, зато тепло.

Дайшо он ловит в метро, потому что удача продолжает преследовать, как ненавязчивый сталкер, так что даже не приходится искать его номер в адресной книге.

Выглядит Дайшо куда лучше, чем накануне. То ли легкие деньги так поднимают ему настроение, то ли он просто любит дождь, но даже на шутки Сатори про южнокорейца он реагирует живее.

― Хочешь сказать, что вчера спутал меня с корейцем, потому что я выгляжу как поп-айдол? ― интересуется тот, неторопливо потягивая кофе, пока Сатори услужливо несет над ними зонт.

― Поп-айдол? Это как? ― моргает Сатори, изображая полное недоумение.

― Которые много танцуют под фоно… ― Дайшо смотрит на его несерьезное выражение лица и делает еще глоток. ― Ох, да забей. Не собираюсь я с тобой это обсуждать.

― Ну, если у тебя есть темы поинтереснее. ― Сатори пожимает плечами, на секунду дергая зонт так, что пара капель падает на идеальную укладку Дайшо.

Тот мотает головой с изяществом модели и отправляет пустой стаканчик в ближайшую урну.

― Есть, вообще-то. Когда ты отдашь мне деньги?

― Пф, ― Сатори сразу становится скучно, ― что ты такой меркантильный.

― Кто бы говорил.

― Вот когда найдем Цукишиму, тогда и отдам.

― Именно поэтому, ― ухмыляется Дайшо, ― я и прошу деньги сейчас.

Он придерживает зонт, останавливаясь, и кивает куда-то в сторону. Сатори прослеживает его взгляд и замирает, узнавая светлую кудрявую макушку неприлично высокого парня. Тот стоит вместе с кем-то еще в метрах ста на ступеньках учебного корпуса.

― Второго зовут Куроо Тецуро. Они были здесь вместе вчера и позавчера. ― Дайшо не отпускает зонт, который Сатори продолжает держать, как будто боится, что тот внезапно улетит с восточным ветром.

Он прав, Сатори правда хочется подпрыгнуть от радости, броситься к Цукишиме и отправить его в куда более теплые места. Может, слишком теплые, но это не так важно.

Сатори быстро опускает зонт пониже, прячась от возможного обнаружения.

― Не брал я с собой такую сумму, ― врет он, громко шепча. ― И вообще, я пока не поймал Цукишиму. Вот поймаю ― и отдам.

Дайшо поджимает губы недоверчиво и вцепляется Сатори в рукав.

― С чего я должен тебе верить? Вдруг ты телепортируешься, едва закончив с этим? ― шипит он.

― Боишься за свои семьсот баксов?

― Семьсот пятьдесят, и да, уговор есть уговор.

― Не бойся, я честный, ― опять врет Сатори и мягко высвобождает руку, вручая Дайшо зонт.

Про то, что сам он телепортироваться не может, Сатори предусмотрительно не рассказывает. Он правда не собирается кидать Дайшо, вдруг еще спугнет свою невероятную удачу, запачкав карму.

― Лучше помоги. ― Сатори накидывает один из двух капюшонов.

― Может, мне за тебя еще работу сделать? ― язвит Дайшо.

― Ой, ну что ты в самом деле. Жалко тебе выйти в нужный момент и подножку подставить? Вдруг он побежит в твою сторону?

Дайшо делает глубокий вздох, смотрит с хищным прищуром, ну точно кореец, но так ничего не отвечает на просьбу.

― Только не вздумай сбегать.

― Ага. ― Сатори живо кивает, чувствуя, как все больше разгорается внутри задор.

Затем затягивает капюшон, разворачивается и идет к ступенькам корпуса, где по-прежнему находится его цель со своим другом.

Они о чем-то болтают, видно, коротая время, и совсем не замечают приближающегося Сатори.

Одно прикосновение. Маленькое касание кончиком пальца.

Сатори достает руки из карманов, когда до цели остается метров тридцать. И тогда его замечает собеседник Цукишимы. Смотрит внезапно пристально и с опаской.

Сатори даже не успевает толком осознать, что его узнали, потому что не представляет это возможным. Он даже не успевает приблизиться достаточно. Цукишима оборачивается, встречается взглядом с Сатори, и оба замирают на каких-то пару невыносимо долгих секунд.

Сатори по инерции дергается в наступательном движении, Цукишима ― делает шаг назад.

― П-привет. ― Сатори улыбается широко, как для идиотов. Но Цукишима даже в лице не меняется, так и застывает с пораженной маской.

― Ты, ― выпаливает он. ― Что тебе нужно?

― Я… ― Сатори осекается, быстро соображая, и мгновенно находит ответ, ― пришел извиниться. И вернуть домой. Вышло недоразумение.

У Цукишимы от удивления расширяются глаза, а на лбу собираются морщинки, но он не произносит ни слова.

Сатори делает несколько шагов, поднимая руки в доверительном жесте.

― Видишь ли, иногда так случается, я не специально, ― говорит он, замечая, как Цукишима напряженно отступает.

Куроо, кажется, смотрит на Сатори с еще большим подозрением, но не двигается с места.

― О, неужели? ― насторожившись, произносит Цукишима. ― Не смей подходить ко мне.

― Эй, ― Сатори останавливается, ― я серьезно, ты разве не хочешь домой? Я искал тебя, чтобы извиниться, я не вру.

Цукишима продолжает смотреть на него, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы, мимо проходят студенты, полностью игнорируя их, и Сатори невольно представляет себя персонажем вестерна, готовым вот-вот выхватить револьвер из кобуры.

Если бы они правда были в вестерне, Сатори бы проиграл. Цукишима срывается первым, разворачивается и несется в здание, за ним Куроо, они просачиваются в двери, теряясь на миг в толпе ребят.

― Твою мать! ― орет Сатори, бросаясь следом. ― Стой, придурок!

― Пошел в жопу! ― слышен ответный крик, но не от Цукишимы, а почему-то от Куроо.

Сатори врезается в толпу студентов, руки так и чешутся отравить их к чертям собачьим с пути, но он просто не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как сеяние паники в гарвардском кампусе.

К моменту, когда он пробирается в холл, Цукишимы с Куроо нигде не видно. Они не могли далеко сбежать, успокаивает себя Сатори. Останавливается, обводит взглядом коридоры и лестницы. Прикрывает глаза, собирая свою редкую удачу, подключая интуицию.

Была не была.

И бросается вправо, несется, минуя ребят и игнорируя недовольные крики в спину.

В конце коридора обнаруживается еще одна стеклянная дверь, ведущая во внутренний двор, в нее-то Сатори и выскакивает, как раз вовремя, потому что видит, как через зеленый газон несутся Куроо с Цукишимой.

***

― Не дай ему себя коснуться, ― бросает Кей на бегу.

― Я понял. ― Куроо бежит рядом. ― Как он тебя нашел?

― Откуда мне знать?

Они пробегают к боковому выходу и выскакивают наружу.

― Он сзади! ― кричит Куроо.

― Этот лгун, ― Кей стискивает зубы. На секунду, всего на секунду он поверил, что рыжий сталкер правда хочет его вернуть в Токио. Но после всего, что рассказал ему Ямагучи...

Нет, не конкретно о парне, он по-прежнему не знает, кто тот и зачем преследует Кея. Но о самой концепции мира, которая оказалась далеко более запутанной, чем Кей все это время предполагал.

Дождь все еще моросит, трава скользкая, и Кей отчаянно думает о том, чтобы случайно не упасть.

И поскальзывается, больно шлепаясь на задницу.

Черт. Мыслить наоборот. Меньше паниковать.

― Цукишима! ― Куроо резко тормозит, смотрит на растянувшегося на траве Кея, потом на преследователя, который уже очень-очень близко, и протягивает Кею руку. ― Ну нет, он нас не догонит!

Едва слова срываются с его губ, как парень спотыкается и летит носом в траву, скользя вперед еще метр.

От удара о землю у него срывает капюшон и по лицу раскидывает рыжие волосы. Он громко матерится и начинает вставать, но Кей уже на ногах, уже мчится вслед за Куроо.

Мыслить наоборот, меньше паниковать.

Они не сбегут, мерзавец их поймает. Кей точно споткнется еще не раз, может, даже сломает ногу. Как же больно в груди, не хватает воздуха.

Кей чувствует, как бежать становится легче, будто все до этого ― лишь разминка, а теперь мышцы, наконец, разогрелись.

Парень позади начинает отставать, или, может, просто Кей ускорился?

― В метро, оторвемся от него. ― Куроо бежит чуть впереди с легкостью профессионального атлета, и Кей на секундочку очарован этой его спокойной уверенностью, простотой и готовностью выручить.

Потому что Куроо классный.

Куроо ему поможет.

Куроо спасет его.

Куроо получает удар книгой в лицо от выскочившего из-за угла парня, в котором Кей узнает Дайшо.

Куроо опрокидывается на землю, зажимая лицо руками.

― Правосудие, сволочь, ― выплевывает Дайшо, продолжая держать учебник по судебному праву в замахе.

Кей тормозит вовремя, чтобы не споткнуться о Куроо.

― Какого черта ты творишь?! ― вырывается у него одновременно с Куроо.

― Останови очкарика! ― кричат сзади, и Кей встречается взглядом с решительно настроенным Дайшо. Который ниже на две головы. И тоньше. Который сгибается от пинка в колено.

Преследователь уже совсем близко, когда раздается оглушительный свисток.

― Эй вы! ― английская речь заставляет всех четверых замереть. Наверняка со стороны это могло показаться кому-нибудь своеобразной картиной времен Возрождения, потому что Дайшо успевает замахнуться во второй раз, Кей ― схватить его за руку, а под ними ― валяющийся на земле Куроо.

― Вы что вытворяете? ― К ним быстро бегут двое ― мужчина и женщина в патрульной форме. ― Немедленно прекратите!

Первым реагирует Дайшо, вытягивается по струнке и склоняется в поклоне.

― Простите, пожалуйста!

За ним отмирает рыжий сталкер, неловко поднимает руки, хоть ему никто и не угрожает ни пистолетом, ни даже шокером.

― Что за беспорядки? Что вы не поделили? ― запыхавшись, говорит женщина, на всякий случай вытаскивает из кармана блокнот.

Точно, думает Кей, ведь они в чужой стране. За беспорядки и нападения возникнут проблемы и в университете у ребят, и с консульством тоже, если туда подадут информацию о нарушении. Хотя вряд ли это проблема для рыжего с его телепортацией. Кей стреляет в него глазами, но тот почему-то выглядит как паинька. Правда, с залитым кровью подбородком после того, как пропахал носом местный газон. Льстивое выражение на лице Дайшо еще хуже, Кей не понимает, какой адекватный человек поверит вот в это.

― Вставай, ты, и вы все, идемте-ка с нами, ― кивает мужчина на Куроо, который неловко поднимается на ноги. У него на скуле уже начинает проступать синяк.

Когда через час они сидят в один ряд в ближайшем отделении полиции, Кей надеется на худшее, Куроо шепчет, что их просто пугают в профилактических целях, Дайшо то и дело вставляет язвительные комментарии, обращенные к Куроо, а Тендо сидит с закрытыми глазами дальше всех от Кея (конечно, это было сознательное решение) и блаженно улыбается. Что, впрочем, с размазанной по лицу кровью выглядит довольно жутко.

― Боже, из-за вас я трачу свое время, ― шипит Дайшо обреченно. ― Идиоты.

― Не ты ли решил помочь злодею, скажи мне? ― фыркает Куроо.

― Эй, кто тут злодей, ― оживает Тендо и, не меняя позы, поворачивает к Куроо только голову.

Кей не может удержаться от саркастического смешка, но ничего не говорит.

― Я сказал что-то смешное? ― любопытствует Тендо и смотрит на Кея с прищуром, не убирая с лица страшную улыбку. ― Может, ты тут злодей, подумай хорошенько, не поступал ли ты плохо с кем-нибудь очень важным?

― Как-то не припомню. И, знаешь ли, я даже не дрался никогда, ― вежливо улыбается ему Кей.

― Серьезно? ― Тендо оживает, приосанивается. ― А я тоже, дай пять. ― И тянется вперед со своего места.

Дайшо отклоняется, недовольно пыхтит, Куроо наоборот вырастает на пути, и Кей чувствует, как начинают болеть слишком далеко закатанные глаза.

― Очень смешно.

Тендо так и замирает с подвисшей в воздухе рукой.

― Ну как знаешь, ― он снова опирается о спинку своего стула, ― кстати, я правда тоже не дрался. Так, к слову.

― Ага. ― Кей решает не спорить с ним и почти чувствует, как рядом Куроо переглядывается с Дайшо в солидарном подозрении к Тендо.

― Ой, больно нужно ваше доверие. ― Тендо закидывает ногу на ногу, позволяя им любоваться своей замазанной травой подошвой голубой кеды.

― Может, поделишься информацией, зачем ты вообще меня преследуешь? ― интересуется Кей после продолжительной паузы.

К ним по-прежнему никто не выходит, а бороться с внутренней тревожностью становится все сложнее, да и момент для расспросов самый подходящий.

― Нравишься ты мне, ― бросает Тендо, даже не глядя в его сторону.

― Для тебя лгать все равно что дышать? ― любопытствует Куроо.

― А ты больно много в этом понимаешь? ― фыркает тот.

― В чем именно?

― Да заткнись, Куроо, ― не выдерживает Дайшо.

― Прошу прощения? ― искренне недоумевает Куроо. ― В чем вообще твоя проблема? Мне правда интересно, почему именно ты здесь?

Дайшо не находит ничего лучше, чем тихо послать Куроо во всем известное место, и тут уже не выдерживает Кей.

― Серьезно, что с тобой не так? ― интересуется он, заглядывая Дайшо в лицо.

― Еще тебя не хватало, ― шепчет тот, прикладывая ладонь к лицу.

― Да завидует он, ― просто говорит Тендо и кивает на Куроо, ― ему. Нечего уводить гранты у людей из-под носа.

Кей понимает, что ничего не понимает, и смотрит на Куроо в ожидании объяснений, но тот выглядит не менее шокированным. Дайшо бесстрашно и, очевидно, больно пинает Тендо по ноге с тихим «заткнись». 

― Я что сделал?

― Место в вашем дурацком Гарварде забрал. Вот у него, ― Тендо кивает на Дайшо, тихо ойкает и потирает ногу, затем быстро убирает, избегая второго пинка.

Бледные щеки Дайшо заливаются краской.

― Заткнись, ― шипит он смущенно.

― Так я угадал, ― воодушевляется Тендо.

― Как ты вообще узнал? ― выдавливает Дайшо.

― Я еще и телепат просто, ― заявляет тот, ― так что не шутите со мной.

Дайшо всерьез напрягается, Кей смотрит на Тендо как на идиота и просто на всякий случай думает о его отвратительной прическе. Тендо никак не реагирует, равно как и Куроо, который задумчиво разглядывает ладони.

― Точно, ― говорит он внезапно, как хиромант-новичок. ― Ты же был вторым по всем токийским школам.

Он обращается уже к Дайшо, который отворачивается без желания это обсуждать, но утыкается взглядом в сидящего с другой стороны Тендо и возводит глаза к потолку.

― Несложно сделать выводы, ― добавляет Куроо, ― меня ведь в последний момент выбрали первым.

― М-м? ― задумчиво тянет Тендо. ― С чего вдруг? Богатые родители постарались?

Кей, да и Дайшо, внезапно смотрят на Тендо с опаской.

― Что? Я что-то не то сказал? ― недоумевает тот.

― Неважно, ― отмахивается Куроо и хлопает ошалевшего Дайшо по спине. ― Извини, не знал, что это было твое место. И я, ну… не специально.

Теперь к пораженному Дайшо добавляется и Тендо. Хлопает глазами, глядя то на одного, то на другого.

― Вау, ребятки, я сейчас расплачусь. Один заезжает другому книгой со всей дури, а извиняется почему-то именно другой.

Кей скрещивает руки на груди и вздыхает, чувствуя просто чудовищную необходимость убраться куда-нибудь подальше. И от этих странных людей, и от ситуации.

Знал ли он три дня назад, что будет сейчас сидеть в каком-то бостонском отделении полиции за хулиганство с тремя другими ранее неизвестными ему ребятами? Черт возьми, конечно нет. Знал ли, что между двумя из них будет разыгрываться старая драма? Тем более.

Маразм какой-то, когда уже это прекратится?

― Что ты несешь, ― Дайшо скидывает руку Куроо, как что-то мерзкое, и брезгливо морщится, ― думаешь, мы теперь друзья, мир и радуги вокруг?

― Радуги, ― тихо хихикает Тендо.

Кей бросает на него быстрый взгляд и замечает на руке заляпанный кровью радужный браслет, быстро складывает два и два, но ничего не говорит. Смотрит на Куроо, очередь которого закатывать глаза и тихо бормотать «больно надо, придурок».

***

Их правда выпускают, предупредив, чтобы больше так не делали.

Тецуро пропускает Цукишиму вперед, больше потому что хочет держать его подальше от Тендо. А последний, как назло, выглядит самым безобидным. Безобиднее только актерская игра Дайшо.

За себя Тецуро не переживает. Он почему-то уверен, что с ним все будет в порядке. Даже если что-то случится.

Тецуро просто верит в свою удачу. Верит в слова Цукишимы про счастливчиков и неудачников. Верит, что он и есть тот самый счастливчик и что история с Дайшо не случайна. Да, они знали друг друга со школы, но Тецуро понятия не имел, что Дайшо ― первый претендент на стипендию Гарварда. Тецуро вообще не подозревал, что его желания имеют последствия, причем сказываются на совершенно других людях.

Действительно, не просто так же он что-то получает? Да, несомненно, он достаточно умен для своей стипендии и занимает место не без причины, но количество усилий, потраченных на то же самое у Дайшо, очевидно, куда больше.

Они выходят наружу, когда смысла идти на занятия уже нет никакого, как будто кто-то из них теперь думал об учебе. Небо проясняется, подсушивая влажный асфальт, ветра почти нет и становится почти тепло.

Тендо догоняет их на выходе, он каким-то образом умудряется успеть умыться за пару минут и сейчас на ходу снимает заляпанную кровью и травой толстовку, под которой обнаруживается еще одна цветастая с какой-то глупой надписью.

Тецуро отворачивается, старательно думая, что это не его дело, пока Тендо не пытается приблизиться к ним с неблагими намерениями.

Пока что он правда не пытается, идет, замыкая процессию, и Тецуро ловит его отражение в витринах. Он любопытный, разглядывает их, очевидно оценивает, чем немного раздражает.

Дайшо тоже почему-то терпеливо идет рядом, даже странно, что он не сбежал первым по своим делам.

Цукишима немного напряжен, тоже поглядывает на Тендо в отражениях, иногда ловит понимающий взгляд Куроо.

― Что-то я голодный, ― нарушает молчание Тендо, прячет руки в карманах. ― Никто не хочет перекусить?

Он спрашивает это настолько будничным тоном, будто находится в компании старых друзей, что останавливается даже Дайшо. Все трое оборачиваются на него и смотрят угрюмо взглядом «из-за тебя все это дерьмо происходит, а ты строишь из себя друга».

Тендо тоже останавливается, сделав еще пару шагов к ним поближе.

― Что? ― с невинным выражением на лице переспрашивает он. ― Мы часа три бесцельно проторчали в участке, а лично я только сендвич с утра успел съесть. Не говорите мне, что не голодны.

Трое молча переглядываются, не находя обоснованного возражения.

Через полчаса они сидят за большим круглым столом какого-то китайского ресторана в полной тишине. К счастью, долго терпеть неловкость не приходится, еду им приносят быстро.

Только Тендо, судя по его виду, чувствует себя комфортнее всех. Уминает свою похожую на рамен лапшу с яйцом, вытягивает ноги под столом, заставляя всех сдвинуться подальше. За одним столом они оказались вынужденно, потому что остальные были заняты, а разойтись по разным ресторанам никто не догадался.

Вернее, мысли мелькали, но важнее было задать повисшие в воздухе вопросы. К Тендо. Так что волей-неволей все оказались зависимы от него. Кроме Дайшо, который почему-то по прежнему не ушел.

― А ты что тут делаешь? ― интересуется Куроо, глядя, как Дайшо лениво ковыряет свой рис с овощами. ― Не пора ли тебе домой?

Дайшо смотрит на него с прищуром.

― Сам иди нахрен, Тецуро.

― С чего ты…

― Они никогда не успокоятся, да? ― обращается к Цукишиме Тендо.

Тот даже не смотрит на него, молча делает глоток чая и продолжает жевать омлет.

― Ты чего это, игнорируешь меня?

― Эй… ― начинает Куроо, поворачиваясь к Тендо, когда Цукишима вдруг с громким стуком ставит на стол чашку.

Он выглядит недовольным, но не злым. А если и злится, то тщательно это скрывает.

― Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, ― говорит он, сверля взглядом Тендо напротив. ― Зачем ты преследуешь меня?

― Все я ответил, но ты сам так и не придумал, кому успел насолить, ― мгновенно находится Тендо.

― Будь добр, поделись, кому же, а то я не в курсе.

― А я не знаю, имею ли право называть имя своего нанимателя.

Цукишима приподнимает бровь невпечатленно.

― Ну тогда, может, расскажешь, что такого я сделал?

Тендо улыбается коварно, не сводя глаз с Цукишимы, и Тецуро совсем не нравится этот взгляд. Но буквально за пару секунд взгляд становится каким-то нелепо задумчивым.

― А я не знаю, кстати.

― Что?! ― На удивленный возглас всех троих оборачиваются ближайшие посетители.

Цукишима недовольно цокает языком.

― Ты что, охотишься за мной, не зная почему?

― Не-а, со мной не поделились этой информацией. Вот почему мне так любопытно. Я гуглил тебя, ― Тендо тычет в Цукишиму палочками для еды, потом вылавливает кусок мяса из супа и засовывает за щеку, ― но ничего подозрительного не нашел. Ты слишком скучный даже для меня, но за тебя почему-то заплатили.

Тецуро с опаской бросает взгляд на Цукишиму, который на слове «скучный» меняется в лице. Очевидно уязвлен, хотя в данной ситуации это ведь хорошо. Должно быть, если бы не было так плохо, потому что скучный или нет, а врагами обзавелся.

― Ну раз за меня заплатили, значит не такой я и скучный, ― делает вывод Цукишима с натянутой вежливой улыбкой, от которой Тендо заметно раздражается. ― Кстати, ты же вроде бы выполнил свою работу и выслал меня из Японии. Так зачем ты здесь?

Дайшо внезапно оживает и хмуро смотрит на Тендо.

― Ты телепортировал его сюда? ― озадачивается он.

― А ты не знал? ― Куроо фыркает. ― Не вы ли двое вступили в преступный сговор?

― Подозреваю, этот лжец просто не все рассказал своему сообщнику, ― замечает Цукишима.

― А вы тут у нас высокоморальный героический союз заключили, ― язвит Дайшо. ― Лучше расскажи, каким боком ты тут, Тецуро? Бойфренд твой?

― Ха-ха, ― кривляется Тецуро, ― шутник. Может, ты не знал, но некоторые люди умеют помогать тем, у кого есть проблемы.

― По-моему, единственная проблема здесь ты.

Тендо ставит локти на стол, любуясь ими.

― Ох, как интересно. Продолжайте.

Цукишима вздыхает, у Тецуро отпадает всякое желание спорить, Дайшо тут же возвращается к своему рису.

― Вы меня утомили.

― Тебя никто не держит, ― весело замечает Тендо и получает в ответ такой взгляд, что улыбается уже чуть менее задорно.

Очень многозначительный взгляд, точно сговор. Тецуро делает мысленную заметку вдвойне не доверять ему.

― Ладно-ладно, все будет, только не смотри так, ― смиряется Тендо, отчего Дайшо выглядит уже не таким опасным.

Они доедают уже в тишине, и первым, кто расправляется со своей порцией, оказывается, конечно, Тендо. Отодвигает от себя тарелку, прячет руки в карман толстовки, и эта его привычка немного успокаивает Тецуро ― руки Тендо он видит главным оружием. А когда они в кармане ― все равно что пистолет в кобуре.

Тецуро просит счет, надеясь на попытку отвязаться от Тендо. Но и он, и Дайшо также расплачиваются и выходят вслед за Цукишимой.

Тецуро ощущает себя очень странно, когда они вчетвером начинают двигаться в одном направлении. При этом Тендо не спешит подобраться к Цукишиме, Цукишима нервно озирается, а Дайшо не сводит глаз с Тендо.

Тецуро уже раздраженно сжимает кулаки, готовый прекратить этот цирк, но Цукишима не выдерживает первым. Он делает несколько быстрых шагов, отрываясь от них, и разворачивается.

― Давай начистоту, ― говорит он, ― что мне сделать, чтобы ты от меня отстал?

Тендо останавливается напротив, чуть склоняет голову набок.

― А ты мне вряд ли поможешь, ― заключает он после недолгого молчания, потягивается беззаботно, вот только его фраза беззаботной совсем не кажется.

― То есть у нашей с тобой проблемы нет решения, так? Тебя отправили следить за мной? Или телепортировать обратно в Японию?

― М-м. ― Тендо задумывается, затем выдает: ― Не могу сказать.

Цукишима раздраженно кривится, терпеливо вздыхает.

― Что насчет того, кто тебя послал?

― Не могу сказать.

― Ему нужны деньги?

― Не могу сказать.

― Зачем отправлять меня в Бостон, а затем забирать обратно?

Видно, Цукишима останавливаться не собирается. Тецуро видел, почти ощущал, что его переполняют вопросы, а если они и закончатся, Цукишима придумает еще. И просто будет атаковать Тендо одной репликой за другой, пока тот не устанет плеваться пустыми «не могу сказать». Кажется, Тендо это тоже просекает, потому что его спина заметно напрягается.

― Ты всегда такой зануда? ― интересуется он, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу.

Тецуро невольно смотрит вниз, потому что чувствует где-то на поверхности, что что-то не так. Тендо не просто переваливается с ноги на ногу, он переносит вес.

― Как ты догадался? ― Цукишима как раз ничего не замечает. Сосредоточен на том, чтобы словесно добить Тендо. Иронично вскидывает брови, скрещивает руки на груди.

― Я вообще догадливый, если ты не знал, ― отвечает Тендо. ― Блин, почему с вами всеми так сложно?

Он поднимает руки и треплет себя по волосам обеими ладонями. Цукишима вздрагивает от этого жеста, но не отступает.

― Я не просил тебя на меня охотится.

― Да кто вообще о таком просит, ― фыркает вдруг Дайшо.

― Ну знаешь, ― Тендо поворачивается к нему, ― есть всякие квесты, где люди платят деньги за подобный адреналин. Ах, точно, ты же заучка-отличник, откуда тебе знать.

― Пошел ты.

― Вот уже собираюсь, ― соглашается Тендо. ― В общем, не хотел я тебя в Японию отправлять, окей, признаюсь.

Цукишима хмурится, хмыкает недоверчиво.

― Да неужели? И куда же?

― Ну-у… ― тянет Тендо, раскачиваясь.

Слишком тянет и слишком раскачивается. Тецуро, кажется, единственный, кто это понимает. Когда Тендо кошачьим рывком бросается на Цукишиму и тянет к нему руку, Тецуро уже готов. А вот Дайшо совсем не готов, и когда Тецуро толкает его вперед со всей силы, тот летит прямо между Тендо и Цукишимой.

― Твою м… ― эмоционально начинает Дайшо.

И исчезает.

На землю падает его сумка и учебник, что он нес в руках. Цукишима отшатывается, раскрывая рот от удивления. Тендо делает шаг назад, хватаясь за волосы, а Тецуро смотрит на свою ладонь, ничего не понимая.

Он не хотел этого делать. Правда, не хотел. Все получилось слишком быстро и неожиданно для него самого. Тецуро выбрал из двух зол меньшее.

Цукишима смотрит на место, где пару секунд назад стоял Дайшо, и ошарашенно моргает, затем переводит взгляд на Тендо. Совсем недружелюбный взгляд.

― Черт-черт, я не хотел! ― Тендо все еще тянет себя за волосы.

― Ты просто… ― начинает Цукишима и задыхается от злости, не находя подходящих для Тендо эпитетов.

― Честно, ― выплевывает тот и даже не пытается вновь подступиться к Цукишиме. ― Он ходил за мной, потому что хотел денег! Вот так людей губит алчность! И вообще, это все ты виноват! ― Тендо оборачивается и тычет пальцем в Тецуро, который все еще пытается осознать, что наделал.

― Я? ― Тецуро стискивает зубы и делает несколько быстрых шагов к Тендо.

Тот пятится, спотыкается и заваливается, но его спасает Тецуро, хватая за ворот толстовки.

― Ты куда его отправил, говнюк? ― Он встряхивает Тендо, как нашкодившего кота.

― Руки убери, ― дергается Тендо.

― Куроо, ― обеспокоенно говорит Цукишима, непонятно ― из-за того, что Тендо может и его телепортировать, или потому, что они привлекают ненужное внимание редких прохожих, которые, кажется, и не заметили исчезновение человека посреди бела дня.

― Да, Куроо, руки, ― повторяет Тендо напряженно.

Но Тецуро слишком зол. Он, конечно, не особо любит Дайшо, но не настолько, чтобы телепортировать его черте знает куда. Кроме того, целью по-прежнему является Цукишима, а Тендо ― слишком скользкий тип, который отказывается оставить их в покое. И… с удачей Тецуро что тот сможет сделать?

― Отвечай, куда ты его отправил? ― игнорирует угрозу Тецуро и встряхивает Тендо, оттаскивая подальше от любопытных глаз.

Цукишима быстро поднимает вещи Дайшо и идет за ними в закоулок позади китайского ресторанчика.

― Я не знаю, ладно? ― мычит Тендо. ― Должен был отправить очкарика в Намиб, но я не контролирую это, понятно?

― Что значит, не контролируешь? ― злится Тецуро.

Цукишима коротко откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание.

― Думаю, он хочет сказать, что собирался отправить меня в пустыню, но я оказался в Бостоне, а теперь он тут исправляет ошибку.

Оба смотрят на него, Тендо радостно улыбается, игнорируя тот факт, что его по-прежнему крепко держат за толстовку. Почему-то его совсем не огорчают выводы Цукишимы.

― А ты умненький, пять баллов Слизерину.

― В Намиб?.. ― До Тецуро доходит смысл сказанного, и он думает о Дайшо, который загнется там в течение суток. Да кто угодно без воды и еды умрет в пустыне.

Затем он медленно понимает, что этим кем-то должен был стать Цукишима. Злость переполняет так, что он сжимает кулаки на одежде Тендо и, едва сдерживаясь, прикладывает его о кирпичную стену с каким-то цветным граффити.

― Эй! ― Тендо вовремя успевает подставить ладони под затылок. ― С ума сошел?! Больно же!

― Из-за тебя он может умереть! ― шипит Тецуро.

Цукишима стоит, не двигаясь, кажется, он сам все еще не может поверить, что его всерьез хотят убить.

― Я же сказал, что не хотел! Мне заплатили за очкарика, я не могу не выполнить свою работу!

― Так это для тебя работа? ― Тецуро так и хочется приложить его еще раз.

― Кто заплатил? ― спрашивает Цукишима ледяным тоном. Настолько серьезным Тецуро не видел его даже в первый день встречи.

Тендо смотрит на него, меняется в лице, чувствует настроение и вздыхает, очевидно смиряясь.

― Один влиятельный хрен. Я не врал, когда говорил, что не знаю, чем ты ему не угодил. Он заплатил и приказал отправить тебя в пустыню.

Цукишима делает шаг вперед, ближе к ним, и даже Тецуро становится не по себе, не говоря уже о Тендо, который напрягается в его руках.

― Как он узнал, что ты отправил меня не в Намиб? ― Что-то в тоне или взгляде Цукишимы действительно пугает. А может, и в том, и в другом.

Цукишима страшен в гневе, до мурашек по коже.

Тецуро отпускает Тендо, понимая, что тот никуда не денется, и он правда остается на том же самом месте, будто пригвожденный.

― Видимо, ты такой же, как и я, ― осторожно начинает Тендо. ― А если так, то на тебе невидимый маркер, по которому тебя можно отследить. Не точно, но примерно.

― Как отследить?

― Я не знаю. Знал бы, давно сделал с этим что-то и не парился о тебе, нахрен ты мне сдался, понятно?

― Ты можешь вернуть Дайшо? ― спрашивает Цукишима, но звучит это почему-то как приказ.

Тендо с неловким видом отводит глаза, трет затылок.

― Ну… не совсем.

Тецуро хмыкает, внезапно осознавая простой факт.

― Значит, ты сам телепортироваться не можешь.

― Мог бы, уже давно перенесся ко мне и выполнил свою «работу», ― добавляет Цукишима.

Они смотрят на Тендо, который выглядит одновременно жалким и хитрым. Зато искренним, думает Тецуро, его прочитать еще легче, чем Дайшо.

― Чего нет, того нет, ― пожимает он плечами.

― Кстати, насчет этого… ― Тецуро поворачивается к Цукишиме, ― твоя сила, выходит, настолько опасна, что от тебя хотят избавиться. Тут дело даже не в том, что ты кому-то перешел дорогу.

― Только если неосознанно, ― соглашается он. ― Но я все равно не понимаю, в чем именно дело.

Пока они переговариваются, Тендо разворачивается, смотрит по сторонам, трогает пальцами граффити, смотрит на руку. Суетится, одним словом.

― Я надеюсь, Дайшо действительно в Намибе, ― вдруг говорит Цукишима. ― Умирает от жажды.

Тендо вздрагивает и с удивлением смотрит на него, но Тецуро понимает все сразу, вливается в игру.

― Сколько ему осталось?

― Пару часов, до вечера максимум, если не умрет раньше от укуса змеи или жала скорпиона.

― Эй, ребята, ― осторожно начинает Тендо, ― может, не стоит быть такими пессимистами? Не факт, что он попал в Намиб.

― Заткнись, придурок. ― Тецуро даже не смотрит на него, улыбается Цукишиме и получает в ответ кивок. ― Какой план?

― Для начала, ― Цукишима игнорирует обиженно надувшегося Тендо, ― дождемся звонка Дайшо, потом поедем за ним, потом… ― он кивает на Тендо, ― разберемся, кто его послал.

***

Сатори ужасно хочется газировки или мятного чая. Острая еда еще обжигает язык, но не столько жажда, сколько другие вещи и люди волнуют его куда больше. Например, Дайшо.

Сатори совестно, такое бывает. Мало того, что парню досталось от этого Куроо, так еще и вот отправили его неизвестно куда. Ну, Сатори отправил.

Когда он слышит от очкарика про то, что Дайшо не протянет и пары часов, то испытывает смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, становится куда более стыдно, с другой ― непонятно. У Цукишимы к Дайшо вроде не было претензий, так откуда такие мысли. Но потом тот говорит про план спасения, и головоломка медленно решается.

― Ты неудачник! ― восклицает он громче, чем следовало бы, и ловит недовольный взгляд Цукишимы.

Эх, да что ж он такой угрюмый. Но, кажется, Цукишима понимает, о чем речь, и удивленным не выглядит.

― Точно, ― довольно улыбается Тендо. ― Как я раньше не понял? Странно вообще, сколько тебе лет? Двадцать два? И ты еще жив? С мамой живешь, да?

― При чем здесь это? ― фыркает Куроо.

Ох, не нравится он Сатори. Слишком правильный и с кулаками чуть что кидается за дело мира.

― А ты не знал? Если неудачника не опекает кто-то, кто его любит, то он быстро… ― Сатори закатывает глаза и высовывает язык, ― того, короче. Любовь отбивает напасти, все такое.

Куроо переводит хмурый взгляд с Тендо на Цукишиму, и, к их огромному удивлению, тот выглядит смущенным. Злость и смущение смотрятся странно, особенно в сочетании с Цукишимой, и Сатори надеется, что ему не будет сниться это лицо в кошмарах. Хотя…

В общем, судя по всему, Цукишима уже это все знает, может, потому и дожил до своих лет? Мало кого из неудачников находят и тем более объясняют им устройство вещей, так что вот они от незнания и желают себе всего хорошего, отчего впоследствии умирают.

Ладно, получается, очкарик в курсе, как работает его сила, и лохматый тоже. Но, кажется, знает это он недавно.

Сатори смотрит на круглое граффити, задумываясь о своей невероятной удаче в последние пару дней. Возможно ли, что тут дело рук Цукишимы? Если Ойкава каким-то образом попал под его влияние и решил отправить подальше, зная, что у неудачи есть радиус действия, то своего он, конечно, добился частично. Но этот Цукишима Кей благословил Сатори на успех, возможно, одной мыслью о ненависти. Конечно, как не ненавидеть человека, который телепортировал тебя на десять тысяч километров от дома. Но тогда получается, что история с радиусом действия силы ― хрень собачья. Удача достала Сатори еще в Японии, а Цукишима Кей был уже в Америке.

Ох.

О-ох-х.

Ойкава точно не избавится от своей неудачи, пока этот парниша не умрет. Все очень плохо. Но что если…

Что, если заставить очкарика себя ненавидеть? Тогда Сатори хватит удачи на то, чтобы избавиться от Ойкавы. Точно.

― Ребятки, ― оборачивается к ним Сатори, ― ваш план ― штука хорошая, целиком его поддерживаю и готов вас лично сопроводить к своему заказчику.

Куроо смотрит на него с подозрением, хочется отвернуть его вручную, но касаться его пока рано.

― И в чем подвох? ― интересуется он.

Да в том, что ты ударил меня о стену, мудак, хочется сказать Сатори, но он держится.

― А ни в чем. ― Он пожимает плечами. ― Не веришь мне?

Куроо усмехается, потом даже смеется. Как-то зло смеется. Нехорошо. Как же он достал, если бы Ойкава приказал от него избавиться, моральных проблем у Сатори было бы куда меньше. Неудачников вроде Цукишимы жалко, а вот таких самоуверенных типов ― нет.

Куроо прекращает смеяться и вновь хватает Сатори за грудки, сам себе могилу копает, даже повода придумывать не надо для ссоры.

― Я тебе ни за что в жизни верить не стану, ― говорит Куроо, возвышаясь над ним.

Сатори смотрит на его лоб и прикидывает, что они, должно быть, одного роста, но тому явно не хватает доминирования в жизни. Не человек, а трагедия чувства собственной важности, и что с ним не так?

― Больно хотелось, ― говорит Сатори и вдруг ухмыляется. ― Мне всего-то надо отправить тебя подальше.

Между угрозой и действием проходит всего пару секунд. За эти пару секунд Цукишима успевает лишь вздрогнуть, а Куроо ― даже не пугается. Ну и зря.

Сатори касается его руки на себе и тут же чувствует облегчение, как моральное, так и физическое. Конечно, это не радостное облегчение от близости с интересным человеком. Это то самое облегчение, которое испытываешь, когда с тебя снимают огромного и страшного паука. Паук по имени Куроо Тецуро исчезает без звука, будто его и не было.

Цукишима стоит в паре метров и смотрит так, будто Сатори только что сожрал Куроо, а не телепортировал от себя подальше.

― Как же он достал, ― тянет Сатори. ― Терпеть не могу, когда меня трогают без моего согласия. Вам вообще такое понятие знакомо, люди?

Он выпрямляется, потягивается и разминает шею, пока Цукишима смотрит на него, будто громом пораженный. Он, кажется, до сих пор не верит, что Сатори это сделал. Все правильно, чтобы вытащить Дайшо откуда бы то ни было, Куроо не нужен, ведь так? А вот ненависть Цукишимы в виде преобразованной для Сатори энергии удачи ― в самый раз. И Дайшо спасти, и Ойкаву нагнуть, как говорится.

― Ты… псих, ― произносит Цукишима.

Он выглядит странно подавленным, почти обреченным, наверняка ждет, что сейчас Сатори и на него набросится. Да он бы так и сделал еще полчаса назад, вернее, именно так он и сделал. А сейчас все изменилось.

― В смысле, я псих? ― обижается Сатори. ― Это почему?

Цукишима смотрит на него гневно, сжимает в руках вещи Дайшо, как будто хватается за них, чтобы не сорваться и не швырнуть в Сатори. Или влететь самому, вечно все вокруг хотят броситься на него с кулаками.

― Ну так почему? ― Не дождавшись ответа, Сатори шагает в сторону Цукишимы, и тот делает усилие, чтобы не отойти, поджимает тонкие губы. ― Что, не боишься меня? Вот и правильно, не нужно. Хотя мне нравится, когда меня боятся. Но лучше, когда уважают.

― Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? ― шипит Цукишима с видом «делай, что должен, я уже устал от тебя».

Он будто готов претерпеть лишения, мерзнуть и голодать, лишь бы быть подальше от Сатори, но ирония в том, что это действительно реально сделать в любую секунду.

― Только когда сплю, но мне говорят, что я болтаю во сне, ― кивает Сатори. ― Ну что, давай ждать звонка от нашего друга Дайшо.

Цукишима выглядит персонально оскорбленным, вздергивает подбородок гордо и щурит карие, почти желтые, глаза. Красивый, зараза. С эстетической точки зрения Сатори очень сложно отрицать объективную правду.

― Не собираюсь я с тобой иметь дело, ― выплевывает Цукишима.

― Чего ты такой злой? Голодный? Мы же только что пообедали… ― начинает Сатори, прекрасно понимая причины ненависти Цукишимы, но что поделать, если ему нужна эта подпитка.

Договорить он не успевает, потому что позади раздаются быстрые шаги, а Цукишима меняется в лице.

― Эй, придурок! ― У Сатори мурашки по коже, он сначала даже не верит собственным ушам.

А затем и глазам. Он успевает только обернуться, как получает кулаком в лицо, да так, что его сшибает на землю.

― Фух, успел. ― Куроо тяжело дышит и опирается о колени. ― Он не телепортировал тебя…

― Он и не собирался, ― медленно говорит Цукишима, разглядывая Куроо. Он, кажется, тоже не верит в то, что Куроо сейчас стоит напротив, с замазанными землей джинсами и еще более растрепанными волосами, чем прежде. Сатори не понимает, как такое вообще возможно? Прическа, в смысле.

Сатори чувствует, как кровь опять начинает хлестать на уже не такую чистую от влажного асфальта толстовку.

― Какого хрена? Я ее только купил! ― слова выходят гнусаво, нос и щека начинают болеть с новой силой. ― И кровь только остановилась!

Сатори подскакивает на ноги и тычет окровавленным пальцем в Куроо.

― Какого черта ты здесь?!

― Нихрена ты не умеешь своей силой пользоваться. ― Куроо выпрямляется и угрожающе и смело смотрит на Сатори. А еще ― самодовольно. ― Хочешь скажу кое-что? Со мной тебе тоже не справиться.

― Еще как справиться! Еще как справиться! ― выплевывает Сатори.

Цукишима позади Куроо улыбается, и, боги, как же Сатори это все достало. Смена эмоций очкарика, вечно крикливый Куроо, эта работа и очередная испорченная толстовка.

― Ты не сможешь отправить меня дальше ста метров, ― говорит Куроо уверенно, ― и удар ты заслужил.

― А вот и смогу. ― Сатори бросается вперед, а Куроо даже не отходит, дает себя коснуться и исчезает. ― Вингардиум левиоса, придурок! Лети нахрен!

Это Сатори кричит уже в пустоту, вернее, стоящему перед ним Цукишиме, который выглядит куда менее обеспокоенным, чем пять минут назад.

― Он проиграл, ― говорит Сатори, утирая нос от крови.

Цукишима скептически мотает головой.

― Ты проиграл. ― И ухмыляется.

― Я не…

Куроо выбегает из-за угла со скоростью профессионального спортсмена, Сатори напрягается и пятится.

― Какого черта?

Его сила оказывается такой же бесполезной, как солнечная батарея в Лондоне. Работает, но не очень. Даже ее остатки. Но почему…

― Ты телепорт, ― шепчет он догадку и размазывает кровавые сопли по лицу. ― Твою мать, ну почему?!

― Я не телепорт. ― Куроо подходит совсем близко, кивает Цукишиме. ― Это работает, я правда счастливчик.

О чем он вообще, что за сча… Сатори осекается. Сатори понимает. Сатори хочет биться головой о стену, хочет закутаться с головой в свою несчастную толстовку и выть о несправедливости этого мира.

― Счастливчик? Почему именно ты? Ты и этот неудачник. А Дайшо кто? Оборотень? Вы издеваетесь?

Только Сатори решает, что все налаживается, что вот сейчас его возненавидит Цукишима ― и он в шоколаде, как Куроо оказывается не кем-нибудь, а сильнейшим, судя по всему, счастливчиком. Даже Счастливчиком, с большой буквы. Кто еще может так легко манипулировать силой Сатори, что та случайным образом телепортирует его не куда-нибудь, а за угол. Черт. Черт!

Неужели он проиграл.

По всем статьям.

Сатори проиграл этим двоим.

― Знаешь, что я думаю? ― Куроо уже совсем не волнует стоящий рядом в муках Сатори, он поворачивается к Цукишиме. ― Я думаю, твои документы уже пришли.

― Сомневаюсь, ― говорит тот, и он правда выглядит не очень уверенно. Ну что ж, для его неудачи сомнения ― то, что нужно.

― И ты сможешь поехать домой, ― добавляет Куроо.

― Как только вернем Дайшо.

Они поворачиваются к Сатори, который впервые в жизни хочет вгрызться им в лица, но это было бы предательством самого себя, предательством значка мира на браслете правой руки. Сатори уныло смотрит на браслет, на блеск металла на символе, размышляет, стоит ли снять его, потому что если он правда решит наброситься на Куроо, то не будет заслуживать звания пацифиста.

Сатори вздыхает.

― Тендо-кун, ― голос Цукишимы вырывает его из мук выбора, ― ты сказал, что не можешь не выполнить эту работу.

Сатори поднимает на него глаза, чувствует, как щекочет губы очередная капля крови и вытирает ее.

― Ну так и что.

― Тебя заставляют?

Пф, еще чего. Заставляют, ага. Сатори задумывается и мрачнеет. Ведь точно. Ойкава никогда не угрожал ему лично, но любое слово от него звучит как «сделай либо умри». Самый проблемный заказчик, и почему Сатори не пошел в веб-дизайн? Там тебя хоть не закопают в песок в случае провала. Эх, если бы только Ойкава не знал, как отследить его. Может, забить на силы, раз они так хреново работают? Может, тогда его нельзя будет достать?

В голове туман и тело ощущается каким-то ватным, вялым. Самое время раскисать.

― Эй, ты слышишь? ― зовет Куроо.

― Да слышу я. Сложно это все. Мне заплатили, понятно? ― огрызается Сатори.

― Ты уже говорил, ― спокойно отвечает Цукишима, такой весь из себя рациональный и правильный, что Сатори аж тошнит. ― Значит, если я все равно собираюсь разобраться с твоим заказчиком, тебе это будет только на руку?

Сатори щурит глаза, понимая, к чему тот ведет. Объединяться с этим очкариком он не собирался. Вызвать его гнев ― запросто, а вот чтоб прям союзничать… Сомнительное удовольствие, но шансы на успех возрастут неимоверно.

Сатори прикидывает все за и против, и за, конечно, перевешивают. Ну блин, рациональное мышление, спасибо.

― Да, ― отвечает Сатори опять с задержкой, Куроо с Цукишимой переглядываются. ― Тогда между нами типа мир и дружба?

― Временное перемирие, ― кивает Цукишима.

Почему он вдруг опять кажется Сатори каким-то обеспокоенным? Да и Куроо тоже. Ох, жалость от врагов, только этого не хватало.

Глаза почему-то закрываются сами собой, а шум в голове, который Сатори все это время предпочитал не замечать, возрастает в разы. Последнее, что он помнит, когда тело самопроизвольно клонится вперед, это бросившегося к нему Куроо.

***

Кей смотрит на стремительно бледнеющего Тендо, и ему это совершенно не нравится. Тот выглядит как жертва вампира, вот только сам этого не понимает. Когда он падает на землю, Куроо уже рядом, переворачивает его на спину и обеспокоенно слушает дыхание.

― Ты ему смерти пожелал? ― осторожно интересуется Кей, присаживаясь рядом.

Тендо и так выглядел жутко с окровавленным лицом, а теперь еще и бледный, как мел, с бисеринками пота на лбу.

― Нет, конечно. ― Куроо выпрямляется. ― Все в порядке, просто малокровие, я уверен. Вон у него уже второй раз кровотечение, да и на вид он слабоват.

Если Куроо говорит, что у Тендо малокровие, значит так оно и есть. Если Куроо говорит, что документы в городе, ― так и есть. Если Куроо говорит, что его нельзя телепортировать, ― значит нельзя.

Ямагучи рассказывал о таких, но Кею все еще сложно поверить, что из всех людей на земле ему встретился не просто добрый студент-японец, но еще и счастливчик. Теперь вся череда приключений не кажется таким уж совпадением. Кей был в отчаянии, когда оказался здесь, думал, что хуже быть ничего не может, и именно эти искренние мысли спровоцировали волну удачи, подогнали появление Куроо, помощь от него.

Пока они тащат Тендо до такси и там ― до дома Куроо, Кей размышляет о заказчике. И главная мысль, конечно, какого черта. 

Но, почему-то, это уже пугает не так сильно, как прежде. Если Кея хотят устранить, пусть и таким ужасным способом, как гибель в пустыне, то теперь у злоумышленников может ничего этого не получиться. Кей знает о своей силе, а значит ― сможет и сопротивляться. Сможет напридумывать себе таких гадостей и болячек, что всех врагов переживет. Да и Куроо, который теперь замешан в этом не меньше, на его стороне.

Но кое-что страшное все же есть. Этот заказчик, кем бы он ни был, сумел заставить работать на себя парня с силой телепортации. Что, если сам он ― заказчик ― куда сильнее и страшнее? Какой властью обладает и сложно ли будет ему противостоять?

Кей решает отложить эти вопросы до пробуждения Тендо.

На пороге их встречает жующий сырный сэндвич один из братьев, Джейми, кажется. Он удивленно присвистывает, наблюдая за тем, как Куроо с Кеем втаскивают Тендо в прихожую, и, не дожевав, громко говорит куда-то в недра квартиры:

― Джонни, у нас дома творится какое-то аниме.

― Еще японцы? ― Из дверного проема высовывается темноволосая голова второго брата. ― Вау, вы что, его вырвали из лап садистов?

― Очень смешно. ― Куроо игнорирует шуточки и дальше уже сам втаскивает Тендо во временную комнату Кея. ― У него анемия, упал в обморок просто.

― А лицо ему тоже анемия разбила? ― шутит Джон.

Кею максимально неловко, и он молча запирает за собой дверь, надеясь незаметной тенью просочиться за Куроо и избежать оригинальных комментариев в свой адрес.

― Кстати, тебе посылка пришла. Я оставил у тебя на кровати, ― добавляет Джейми и, на счастье обоих, оставляет их в покое. Кей уверен, что потом они с братом обязательно попытаются выяснить детали, а пока он с тихим «Олег пропускает все интересное» уходит обратно в свою комнату.

Посылкой оказываются документы Кея, как и говорил Куроо, карточка-мастеркард и билеты с открытой датой. Пока Куроо занимается лицом Тендо, Кей отходит поговорить с Ямагучи, очевидно, будит его, но тот так рад новостям, что его голос становится бодрым почти сразу.

― Тендо Сатори? ― повторяет он. ― Я постараюсь выяснить, кто он и на кого работает. Когда тебя встречать? Завтра? Послезавтра?

― Не знаю, я задержусь здесь на какое-то время.

― Что? ― обеспокоенно спрашивает Ямагучи. ― Надолго?

― Я не знаю, несколько дней, неделя.

― Тебе нельзя так долго…

― Можно, ― прерывает его Кей. ― Я не беспомощный теперь, ты рассказал мне о неудачах, и это работает. Кроме того… ― он говорит чуть тише и оборачивается на дверь комнаты Куроо, ― Куроо счастливчик. Очень сильный.

Он пересказывает историю с Тендо и телепортацией и слышит изумленное молчание в трубке.

― Я же теперь не засну, ― пораженно шепчет Ямагучи.

― Даже если со мной что-то случится, он сможет отбить неудачу. Так что не переживай.

― Вау, Цукки, это же… это очень круто. Если все правда, как ты говоришь, то я рад, что счастливчик здесь именно он. Ты не представляешь, сколько таких среди бандитов и аферистов.

Разговор прерывает раздавшийся в соседней комнате телефонный звонок. Кей быстро прощается с Ямагучи и спешит туда, где уже пришедший в себя Тендо бодро уминает шоколад, пока Куроо откапывает телефон в карманах спешно сброшенной на пол кофты.

― Черт. ― Куроо зло вытряхивает кофту и ловко ловит телефон на лету под восторженные аплодисменты Тендо.

― Наблюдать за счастливчиками в деле ― это лучшее реалити-шоу, ― заявляет он Кею.

― Тихо, это Дайшо. ― Куроо снимает трубку и ставит на громкую связь.

Впрочем, это было зря.

― Гребанный говнюк! Куда меня отправил этот рыжий пидорас? Да еще и дал поддельный номер, сука!

Куроо поспешно уменьшает громкость, пока Дайшо продолжает изливать потоки совершенно нецензурной лексики на всех знакомых ему языках, коих, на удивление Кея, оказывается аж пять.

― Как-как это по-французски? ― переспрашивает Тендо, вытягиваясь к телефону с любопытством во взгляде и совершенно без всякой обиды. ― А мне нравится, горячо звучит.

Пока он смакует новые слова, Кей быстро подходит и усаживается рядом с Куроо.

― Ты можешь заткнуться и сказать внятно, где ты сейчас? ― рычит на него Куроо.

― Если бы я знал, то не спрашивал! Тут все по-испански говорят, жара и грязь!

― А геолокацию не пробовал проверить? ― спрашивает Кей, игнорируя назойливые «ля педэле» за спиной.

Дайшо опять не то жалобно скулит, не то агрессивно матерится, Кею сложно разобрать.

― Если б мог, уже бы сделал, придурки, я не такой тупой! Мой телефон утонул в гребанной реке, я там чуть не сдох, умоляю, вытащите меня быстрее!

Способность Дайшо переходить от угроз и ругани к мольбам, не меняя приказного тона, заслуживает уважения. Кей одобрительно хмыкает.

― Откуда ты звонишь? ― спрашивает Куроо.

― Черт его знает, какой-то бар. Я выкупил тут телефон у местного, который назвал эту деревню Сан Хосе де Сексе, и я в душе не… это Тендо ржет? Слышишь ты!..

Куроо отключает громкую связь, пока Тендо заливается смехом на кровати, как маленький ребенок. Кей не знает, как к этому всему относиться, потому с радостью уходит за ноутбуком Куроо по его просьбе и ищет Сан Хосе де что-то.

― Перу, ― говорит он, и Тендо разом серьезнеет.

― Да блин.

Куроо прикладывает трубку к уху и молчит какое-то время, слушая едва доносящиеся крики Дайшо.

― Заткнись, придурок, ― не выдерживает он. ― Ты в Перу, ясно?!

Пока Куроо успокаивает Дайшо в своеобразной манере обоюдных переругиваний, Кей забивает билеты до ближайшего к точке икс города и немного отодвигается от заглядывающего через плечо Тендо.

― Чего, все еще боишься меня? ― интересуется он, шмыгая подбитым носом.

― Нет, ― спокойно отвечает Кей, ― тебе больше не выгодно от нас избавляться. Мне нечего беспокоиться.

Тендо щурится, потирает подбитую щеку, смотрит на Кея темно-красными глазами, заставляя гадать, это у него линзы такие или генетическая мутация.

Кей возвращается к монитору, а Тендо бормочет себе под нос что-то про «люблю умников, но как же вы иногда бесите», но потом громче добавляет:

― Два билета? А меня вы брать с собой не собираетесь?

― Ты сам себе купишь, ― хмыкает Кей, не хватало еще за этого парня платить. А Куроо ему серьезно помог, да и Кей у него в должниках.

― Ох, больно надо, ― надувается Тендо.

― Из нас двоих ты здесь работаешь, а я студент, ― раздражается Кей. ― И это деньги моего друга. Вообще, все это ― твоя вина, но я даже раскаяния в тебе не вижу.

Тендо фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди и отворачивается.

― А я раскаиваюсь. У меня просто лицо невыразительное.

Ага, как же, думает Кей, вспоминая, когда последний раз поспевал за этой живой мимикой.

Билеты влетают ему в крупную сумму, и Кей с тоской думает, что будь Тендо нормальным телепортом, этих проблем можно было бы избежать. Но потом одергивает себя и радуется, что тот все же не умеет управлять своими способностями.

Куроо отказывается принимать билет так просто и настаивает на покупке обратного, так что они едва ли не ругаются на радость Тендо в качестве зрителя. В итоге он смиряется, но в основном из-за висящего на проводе Дайшо, которому обещает забрать его примерно через сутки, плюс-минус. Потому что туда, куда забросило Дайшо, самолеты не летают, ближайший аэропорт в Аякучо, и Куроо предлагает Дайшо добраться туда автостопом и снять номер. В конце концов он кладет трубку, вымотанный разговором, и смотрит на Тендо взглядом «еще на тебя у меня сил не хватит».

Тендо, судя по виду, разговаривать с Куроо желания особого не имеет, слазит с кровати и без долгих прощаний сваливает, причитая, что раз уж тащили его, могли забросить прямо в отель, на что Куроо резонно замечает, что знать не знает, где тот поселился, но, при желании, найдет говнюка даже за океаном.

― Мало мне заказчика, ― ругается Тендо, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Кея валит с ног от усталости, да и Куроо выглядит будто не спал три ночи, и мелькает мысль, что, может, использование удачи/неудачи отнимает так много сил. А может, причина в том, что за один день на них свалилось все и сразу: погони, три бессмысленных часа в полиции, исчезнувший Дайшо, Дайшо, оказавшийся в Перу, и все это щедро приправленное Тендо в качестве источника проблем.

На следующее утро они, кое-как выспавшись, собирают небольшой рюкзак. Кею неловко, что все опять висит на Куроо, ведь при себе у него ничего почти нет. Даже одежда ― и та принадлежит не ему. И выдвигаются в аэропорт без особой надежды на появление Тендо. Вернее, так думает Кей, несмотря на то, что полностью осознает, что тому просто не выгодно кидать их с Куроо, даже если он не испытывает угрызений совести за ошибку с Дайшо.

Но Тендо, к удивлению обоих, уже в аэропорту в одном из кафе, в ожидании открытия регистрации на рейс. Его трудно не заметить в очередной яркой кофте и красных джинсах в облипку. Он болтает с баристой, рассказывая ему что-то про свой заклеенный пластырем нос. В целом выглядит он куда лучше, чем накануне, бодрее, да и с румянцем на бледных щеках.

Они решают не трогать его и садятся за ближайший столик, когда Тендо сам их замечает с коротким «прости, друзья пришли», направляется прямо к Куроо с Кеем, неся в руках подставку аж с тремя стаканчиками кофе.

― Интересно, с каких это пор мы стали ...гхм «друзьями»? ― интересуется Кей, с трудом выдавливая из себя это слово по отношению к Тендо.

Тот ловко подцепляет ногой стул и отодвигает для себя, ставит на столик кофе и усаживается напротив.

― А что мне нужно было сказать? ― усмехается он. ― «Извини, тут враги пришли, пойду телепортирую их куда-нибудь»? И вообще, ― он забирает один стаканчик и кивает на оставшиеся два, ― вот вам кофе в качестве благодарности, что не бросили.

Кей переглядывается с Куроо, потом оба смотрят на Тендо с подозрением и опаской.

Тот беззаботно пьет свой кофе, пока не замечает их реакции.

― Чего еще? Он не отравлен. И я туда не плевал.

Куроо открывает один из стаканчиков и подозрительно рассматривает темно-коричневую жидкость, затем Тендо, затем опять жидкость.

― Ой, ну и пошли нахер, сам выпью, ― злится Тендо и тянет подставку на себя, но Кей с Куроо одновременно забирают стаканчики.

Пьют они в неловкой тишине, но Кея это не беспокоит. Больше его беспокоит, как они найдут Дайшо в перуанских джунглях, но Куроо сказал, что с их удачей, а еще с купленным на высохшие после реки деньги дешевым телефоном здесь проблем не будет.

Еще больше Кея беспокоит чрезвычайно длинный перелет с пересадками и Тендо, которого на регистрации сажают рядом с Кеем, да еще и у окна. Куроо везет больше, что, конечно, нисколько не удивительно, рядом с ним вообще свободное место, и Кей испытывает огромное желание пересесть, когда выясняется, что Тендо боится летать.

Кей мысленно проклинает собственную совесть, потому что снова побледневший Тендо глотает какие-то таблетки, десять раз перепроверяет ремень безопасности и весь взлет сидит, вцепившись обеими руками в подлокотники.

Кей не уходит, но удержаться от комментариев при этом никак не получается.

― Ты знаешь, что кресло не спасет тебя при крушении? ― интересуется он и получает в ответ полный ненависти взгляд.

― Кстати, ― добавляет Кей, ― я ведь никогда не летал, но слышал, сейчас запустили в самолетах новую программу навигации, которая дала сбой в сорока пяти процентах случаев, из-за чего произошло уже три катастрофы. Двигатели просто переставали работать в воздухе, и самолет шел носом в землю. Как ты вчера.

― Как же я тебя ненавижу, ― шипит Тендо. ― Верни мне деньги за кофе.

― Эту программу, кстати, отозвали, но несколько самолетов все же совершают перелеты без перенастройки, ― самодовольно продолжает Кей, любуясь выражением на лице Тендо.

― Исчезни.

― Я-то, кстати, могу, благодаря тебе. А вот у тебя с этим большие проблемы.

Тендо отцепляет одну руку от подлокотника и нашаривает в кармане еще таблетку.

― Почему ты не телепортировался в океан, почему? ― причитает он.

― Вот, кстати, как это работает? Почему ты не перенес меня в воздух или воду? Почему я не застрял в земле или стене?

― Ты у меня спрашиваешь?

― Вот Дайшо же ты как-то перенес в реку?

Тендо недовольно кривляется, трет лоб под челкой.

― Я уже устал говорить, что не могу этим управлять. Но каким-то образом я не способен использовать телепортацию во вред.

Кей не выдерживает и смеется в голос, заставляя сидящего неподалеку Куроо с любопытством обернуться.

― Чего ты ржешь? Я не могу телепортировать в космос, на дно океана или в скалу. Люди всегда появляются в метре-двух от земли и на открытой местности. В случае с Дайшо река, видимо, была не очень глубокая.

― Никогда не встречал кого-то столь бесполезного, ― поддевает его Кей.

Тендо грызется с ним, пока не приносят еду. Он отвлекается, но вскоре снова достает, уже частыми отлучками в туалет, комментариями по поводу туристических мест в Перу, и, в конце концов, засыпает от своих таблеток, то и дело валясь Кею на плечо рыжей головой.

Кей дергает плечом, в конце концов смиряется и напряженно смотрит в окно. Он правда раньше никогда не летал и испытывает пусть не такой сильный, как у Тендо, но все-таки тоже страх. Он продолжает вспоминать все известные ему авиакатастрофы из новостей и сериалов, пророчить себе мучительную гибель, практикуясь в невезении.

 

В Аякучо жарко даже ночью, и для Кея это ― как благодать после готовящегося к зиме Бостона. Они прилетают в аэропорт перед рассветом, когда еще темно. Теплый непривычно сладкий воздух тут же окутывает с ног до головы после прохладного салона самолета.

Они плетутся к автобусу, проходят контроль в таком маленьком аэропорту, каких Кей никогда раньше не видел. Не то чтобы он видел много аэропортов вообще, но здесь, в Аякучо, все кричит о непопулярности места среди туристов.

Во-первых, они единственные японцы в полупустом самолете, где кроме них еще несколько перуанцев, судя по всему. Во-вторых, трансфера в город приходится ждать почти два часа, за которые Тендо вспоминает, что они не продумали ночлег, и ищет для всех троих отель.

― Дешево! И это дешево! ― говорит он, разглядывая фотографии отелей в телефоне. ― Что же выбрать…

― Да плевать, ― бросает раздраженный и невыспавшийся Куроо.

У него под глазами залегли глубокие тени, Кей задается вопросом, отдыхал ли тот вообще.

― Ладно, вот тут красиво и обещают музыкальные вечера, все же любят музыку, так? ― Тендо что-то щелкает в телефоне. ― Вам номер с двуспальной кроватью или как?

Куроо отходит в сторону, принимая очередной звонок, и не слышит такой оригинальный и остроумный комментарий, но Кею хочется сделать глубокий вздох и демонстративно закатить глаза.

― Давай сразу с трехспальной, мы же друзья, ― комментирует он, и у Тендо сначала загораются глаза, потом он меняется в лице, будто ничего более мерзкого не слышал.

― Уел, ― фыркает он и прячет телефон.

― Ты хоть на что-то способен? ― доносится до них голос Куроо, затем он оборачивается на Кея с Тендо, смотрит на них тяжелым взглядом и, убирая телефон, говорит: ― Он невыносим.

Куроо уходит купить билеты на трансфер, но вскоре возвращается, куда более озадаченный, и спрашивает:

― Кто-нибудь говорит по-испански?

Кей мотает головой, а Тендо поднимает в воздух указательный палец и гордо произносит:

― Си, сеньор. Алехандро. Роберто. Адье, амиго. Фода се.

― Пошел в жопу, ― отворачивается от него Куроо, снова достает телефон и очень тяжело вздыхает.

Он уходит, очевидно набирая Дайшо, а когда возвращается, в этот раз с билетами, то уже спокойнее говорит:

― Дайшо нашел водителя, который доставит его сюда к обеду.

― Ого, быстро! ― удивляется Тендо.

― Да, только у него закончились деньги, что были при себе, поэтому нужно будет его встретить.

Кей смотрит на часы, вспоминает, что от Сан Хосе де Сексе до Аякучо всего примерно двести километров, но прикидывает, что со всеми горными дорогами и проездами это правда может растянутся до обеда, если выезжать сейчас.

― Так мы просто отправимся в отель и будем его ждать? ― спрашивает Тендо. ― Пф, стоило так заморачиваться? Выслали бы ему документы и деньги как…

Он осекается, и Кей не сразу понимает почему. В груди заседает какое-то тревожное не до конца понятное чувство, когда он постепенно осознает, что не так.

― Кто-нибудь подумал о том, что нам для обратного вылета нужен будет паспорт Дайшо? ― вдруг спрашивает он, прекрасно зная ответ.

Куроо и Тендо смотрят на него с пустотой во взглядах, и Кей чувствует, что они очень-очень крупно облажались в своей спасательной миссии.

***

― Вы самые большие придурки, которых я когда-либо встречал в этой жизни. ― Дайшо чувствует, что вот-вот готов взорваться, и уверен, что со стороны это так и выглядит.

Он старается не кричать, хоть это не получится при всем желании. Дайшо сорвал горло еще пять минут назад и все, на что способен теперь, ― полувнятный хрип.

Когда больше суток назад его необъяснимым науке импульсом швырнуло в реку, напугав притаившегося поблизости аллигатора, Дайшо честно думал, что станет добычей для него вместо кого бы то ни было. Он не успел разглядеть несостоявшуюся жертву аллигатора, так как та скрылась в кустах, заставив сидящих на деревьях птиц вспорхнуть целой стаей.

К несчастью для Дайшо, его телефон и хранящиеся в бумажнике карточки были безвозвратно испорчены, но из хороших новостей ― взятый у Тендо аванс в сумме семьсот пятьдесят долларов получилось восстановить, выкупить на него какой-то краденый, судя по всему, телефон, поесть и найти дряхлого вида гостиницу.

То, что Дайшо брел по джунглям несколько часов, рыдая от бессильного ужаса в мыслях о смерти, он предпочитает забыть и никогда ни за что никому не рассказывать.

Больше всего Дайшо боится, что его бросят. Он ненавидит Куроо, ненавидит Тендо и ненавидит Цукишиму, который вообще к нему не имеет никакого отношения, казалось бы. Но в то же время Дайшо в ужасе, что эти трое просто оставят его умирать неизвестно где. Так что когда Куроо в своей манере обещает за ним приехать, Дайшо почти верит. Почти, потому что он никогда никому из них до конца не будет доверять.

У него получается найти водителя, который едет в Аякучо, когда обнаруживает, что остаток его денег просто пропал из кармана. Дайшо не знает, когда и как это произошло, но деньги исчезли с уже не ненужным ему бумажником, и поездка в Аякучо из простого путешествия начала превращаться в настоящее испытание. Ему чудом удается уговорить водителя взять его с собой, пообещав, что друзья отдадут ему деньги.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда в разговоре с кем-то Дайшо говорил о Куроо как о друге. По крайней мере, так хотелось думать.

Но когда он выбирается из машины и видит ждущего его Куроо, то хочет снова разрыдаться. От злости, усталости и факта, что за ним все же приехали. Куроо отдает водителю деньги и молча ведет Дайшо к симпатичной двухэтажной гостинице.

Первым делом Дайшо решает принять душ после грязной реки, смыть с себя пот, грязь и страдания. Одежды у него нет, но о том, чтобы влезать в шмотки Куроо, даже и речи быть не может, на Цукишиме по-прежнему гардероб Куроо, так что Дайшо приходится взять запасные майку и джинсы Тендо.

За потоком охвативших его эмоций не сразу становится понятно, почему Куроо так подозрительно молчит. А потом Дайшо узнает и срывается на крик.

― Одежду вы, блядь, взяли, а паспорт мой нет!

― Чего ты так распереживался? ― лениво тянет Тендо, как будто ничего не случилось. ― Могу тебя опять телепортировать, глядишь, повезет.

― Пошел в жопу! Больше и пальцем меня не смей трогать, клоун! ― хрипит Дайшо.

― Да не клоун я, ― бурчит Тендо.

Цукишима молчит и не смотрит на Дайшо, как будто никогда в жизни он так сильно не ошибался и теперь не знает, что делать. Дайшо вот тоже не знает.

Они сидят за столиком во внутреннем дворе гостиницы, и кроме них здесь почти никого нет. Наползшая тень укрывает от яркого солнца, которое греет, но не жарит, к счастью для Дайшо. Аякучо дыра чуть меньше, чем Сан Хосе де Сексе, что не делает обстановку хоть сколько-нибудь легче.

― Есть предложения, как вернуть меня домой? ― интересуется Дайшо и стреляет предупреждающим взглядом в Тендо: «только не от тебя».

― Есть, ― говорит Цукишима. ― Заставить силы Тендо сработать как надо.

Тендо берет со стола, кажется, уже третий холодный коктейль подряд, но тут же ставит обратно. Дайшо не перестает удивляться, как в него помещается столько жидкости.

― Интересно, каким образом ты хочешь это сделать, умник?

Куроо вдруг оживает, смотрит на Цукишиму, потом на Тендо.

― Тем же самым, что не сработал на Куроо, ― говорит Цукишима.

Тендо смолкает, а Куроо улыбается, так что Дайшо не сразу понимает, о чем речь, и переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

― Ты ведь не смог переместить счастливчика дальше ста метров, ― самодовольно продолжает Цукишима, ― а что, если он захочет, чтобы ты переместил его прямо домой?

― Что за счастливчик? ― все так же сипло интересуется Дайшо.

― Я, ― хмыкает Куроо гордо, так что Дайшо силой воли сдерживается, чтобы не съязвить что-нибудь премерзкое. ― Кстати, ― говорит он уже не так пафосно, ― из-за того, что я… как бы сказать. Из-за моей удачи ты не получил грант. Я так и не сказал...

― Вот сколько тебя просить, не вздумай тут извиняться, ― бесится Дайшо, не желая верить ему. ― Ты говнюк, который не подумал об элементарных вещах в спасательной миссии.

― Вроде паспорта? ― привлекает его внимание Цукишима. ― Если использовать силу Тендо, он тебе не нужен будет, чтобы вернуться домой.

― Ой, что ж вы такие умные и не подумали об этом прежде, чем ехать за мной?

― А может, хватит говорить о моей силе, как будто она ваша? ― вкрадчиво интересуется Тендо.

― А ты заткнись, ― хором говорят Цукишима с Дайшо.

Тендо корчит рожу, как будто услышал отвратительный запах, и поджимает губы, но сдерживается.

Они молчат какое-то время, слушая, как он шумно втягивает остатки коктейля со дна стакана. Дайшо мрачно, почти обреченно смотрит, как капля конденсата стекает со пластиковой поверхности, минуя пальцы Тендо, добирается до дна и капает ему на красные джинсы. Усмехается.

― Так. ― Тендо отставляет стакан и трет бедро. ― Вообще, в этом есть смысл. Хоть и довольно сомнительный. Как я буду знать, куда вас отправил?

― Ну, для начала можно потренироваться, ― предлагает Куроо.

― На ком? На кошках? ― фыркает Дайшо, наблюдая за полосатым котярой, развалившимся на нагретой солнцем крыше над ними.

― Еще чего, ― почти ревностно заявляет Тендо, ― не буду я трогать животных!

― Да на мне, ― раздражается Куроо, пока Цукишима тихо смеется с них.

― Хорошая идея, ― поддерживает он. ― Куроо, ты ведь можешь просто представить, куда хочешь отправиться?

― Тогда у нас будет только одна попытка, ― говорит Дайшо. ― И какой в этом смысл? У нас ведь удачи нет.

― Зато у меня есть неудача, ― продолжает Цукишима, ― хотя вряд ли это поможет в моей ситуации.

Тендо покачивается на задних ножках стула, наблюдает за ними задумчиво.

― А если ты типа, как Гарри Поттер, будешь думать, только не в Слизерин и все такое?

― Слишком рискованно, ― обрывает его Цукишима и поворачивается к Куроо. ― Попыток может быть и больше, если ты захочешь отправиться, например, на крышу этого здания или в аэропорт. Тогда будет шанс вернуться и повторить.

Куроо согласно кивает, потирает подбородок в задумчивости.

― Согласен, ― говорит он и выбивает у Тендо стаканчик, утомленный звуком посербываний.

Тендо фыркает, поднимает стаканчик и отправляет в урну в нескольких метрах от них, промахивается и смотрит на Куроо раздраженно. Тот усмехается в ответ.

― Мог бы пожелать мне успеха для разнообразия, ― надувается он.

Цукишима смотрит на Тендо некоторое время, затем комкает салфетку и дает ему.

― Брось еще раз.

― Издеваешься? Она ж легкая, не долетит.

― Бросай.

Тендо закатывает глаза и швыряет салфетку за плечо, даже не оборачиваясь. Затем видит улыбку Цукишимы, бросает взгляд на Дайшо и все же решает посмотреть. Стаканчик по-прежнему валяется рядом, а вот салфетки нигде не видно.

Дайшо щурит глаза на Цукишиму, соображая что к чему.

― Ты пожелал ему неудачи?

Цукишима пожимает плечами, улыбается хитро, но ответ буквально написан у него на лице.

― Слушай, ― Куроо наклоняется вперед, пристально разглядывая Тендо, ― а ты можешь телепортировать сразу двоих?

― Или троих? ― добавляет Дайшо.

Тендо кивает и добавляет:

― Конечно, вот только вопрос, куда они попадут, остается прежним. Да и вряд ли в одно место.

― Не узнаем, пока не попробуем, ― ухмыляется Куроо.

― И, если все получится, обратные билеты нам будут не нужны, ― заключает Цукишима.

***

Кей до последнего сомневается в том, что все получится. Каждый раз, когда Куроо возвращается после телепортации и говорит «да, все вышло», сомнений становится все больше, потому что единственное, чего Кей не может себе сейчас позволить, это надежду на успех. Дайшо сидит рядом, мрачный и уставший, но не такой несчастный, каким Кей увидел его в первую минуту после встречи. Его даже жаль, потому что он единственный здесь, от кого ничего не зависит вообще.

После двадцати успешных попыток телепортации Тендо устало падает на стул и осушает сразу полстакана с каким-то ледяным слабоалкогольным коктейлем.

― Может тебе не стоит пить? ― спрашивает Кей.

― Я же не за рулем, ― тянет тот спокойно, но щеки у него заметно покраснели. ― Никогда не любил алкоголь, но здесь все такое вкусное! Да и не думал, что столько телепортаций подряд выжмут меня как лимон.

Кей тревожно смотрит по сторонам, но Тендо отмахивается:

― Не жди его, он захотел проверить аэропорт. Это полтора часа как минимум возвращаться.

Проводить эксперименты оба уходили в тень между зданиями, убеждались, что никого поблизости нет, а потом, когда стемнело, стало совсем хорошо. В гостинице зажглись окна, свет от растянутых между столбами фонариков накрыл мягким тусклым светом весь дворик.

За полтора часа ожидания они успевают поужинать и обсудить несколько теорий о силе Тендо. Кей замечает, как постепенно его враждебность к Тендо тает, и ему это совсем не нравится. С такими, как этот парень, лучше всегда быть начеку.

Куроо возвращается довольный и счастливый, когда двор уже наполняют местные жители, и Дайшо, единственный, кто среди них говорит по-испански, узнает, что сегодня гостиница проводит танцевальный вечер для всех желающих.

― У них каждую среду ча-ча, ― возвращается он со стаканом чего-то явно тоже алкогольного.

― Тогда пора нам сворачиваться и по номерам, ― предлагает Кей, но внезапно все трое смотрят на него странными взглядами.

― Давай посидим, у нас наконец все стало получаться, время отпраздновать, ― говорит Куроо.

― Вот уж точно, ― соглашается Тендо, ― вы как хотите, а я люблю танцевать.

― Ненавижу Куроо и танцы, но выпить ни один из этих факторов мне никак не помешает. ― Дайшо делает глоток из своего стакана и впервые за все время их встречи выглядит действительно спокойным и почти естественным.

― Взаимно, ― улыбается Куроо беззлобно и встает. ― Я и нам что-нибудь возьму.

Он уходит и, очевидно, не слышит, как Кей говорит ему вслед «я не пью».

Народ стягивается на освобожденную в центре дворика площадку, танцует, болтает и веселится, и Кей внезапно чувствует себя так странно среди этого потока испанской речи, в совсем чужой стране, среди чужих людей. Кажется, что все происходит не с ним, и Кей здесь ― лишь наблюдатель, который ни на что не влияет, не может это остановить да и не хочет.

Воздух ― теплый и приятно пахнет травами и цветами, музыка ― не оглушает, под нее хочется двигаться, постукивать пальцами по колену легонько. А когда мелодия сменяется на такого знакомого и любимого Рая Кудэра, Кей прикрывает глаза.

― Идем потанцуем, ― слышит он рядом голос Тендо. ― Цукишима, я к тебе обращаюсь.

Кея как с небес на землю опускает, он открывает глаза, чувствуя, что райская атмосфера растворяется со скоростью льдинки на горячей сковородке.

― Что, повтори?

― Идем танцевать. ― У Тендо улыбка от уха до уха, и Кей с ужасом понимает, что он говорит это всерьез.

― Ни за что, ― огрызается он.

И злится на Тендо, который разом умудряется испортить все, что только можно. Было же так хорошо.

― Чего это? ― удивляется он и прищуривает на Кея глаза. ― Опять боишься меня?

― Так и думал, что ты педик, ― невпечатленно фыркает Дайшо, отпивая из своего стакана.

― Тоже мне, Шерлок нашелся. ― Тендо это даже не задевает, в отличие от Кея.

Кей дарит Дайшо полный отвращения взгляд и говорит уже Тендо:

― Нет и все.

Тендо встает и становится напротив Кея, нависает над ним, отбрасывая тень. Долговязый и худой, наконец без своих безразмерных толстовок с тупыми надписями. Хотя надпись на обычной черной майке не менее дурацкая.

― Потанцуй со мной, и я скажу тебе, кто заказчик.

Кей задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тендо снизу вверх своим самым уничижительным взглядом. И хмыкает.

― Нашел чем меня шантажировать. Ты и так скажешь, это тебе здесь нужна помощь.

― Не скажу, ― ухмыляется Тендо. ― И ваши поиски займут больше времени даже с удачей Куроо. А заказчику все равно на меня будет плевать, пока вы ему мешаетесь.

Кей хмурится и поджимает губы. Самое досадное, что в словах Тендо есть смысл. Он оборачивается по сторонам в поисках Куроо, но тот все еще где-то бродит, затем смотрит на Тендо.

― Быстрее решайся, ― он протягивает руку и подмигивает, ― песня классная.

― Ты серьезно? ― сквозь зубы произносит Кей.

― А похоже, что я шучу?

Кей смотрит на его узкую протяную ладонь, длинные подвижные пальцы, будто щупальца, потом снова на лицо.

― Только попробуй что-нибудь вытворить. ― Кей хватается за руку, крепко стискивая его пальцы и встает.

Тендо не произносит и звука, терпит молча и тащит его за собой на площадку.

― Идите-идите, ― бросает вслед Дайшо, ― в конце концов, какая разница, что пара японцев танцует вместе? Вы тут не единственные фрики.

Кею так и хочется показать ему средний палец, но воспитание не позволяет.

Когда они долго путаются в руках, кому класть их на плечи, кому ― на талию, Кей хочет провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Он чувствует, как пылают щеки, опьяненное пыхтение Тендо напротив.

― Я поведу, ― говорит тот, наконец, устраивая ладонь чуть выше бедра Кея.

― Нет необходимости, спасибо, ― угрожающе Кей, потому что своим «спасибо» действительно готов убивать.

― Да я знаю как. ― Тендо начинает двигаться в такт, и, самое удивительное, он правда это знает.

― Мне без разницы, я не танцую.

― Придется, просто двигайся интуитивно вместе со мной.

Тендо продолжает пританцовывать в ритм, делая по полшага к Кею и от него, пока тот стоит как вкопанный и молча это терпит.

― Чего ты как бревно застыл, давай, вперед и назад.

― Отвратительно.

― Смотри, ― Тендо кивает на пустоту между ними, ― я ж не впритирку танцую. Говорят, нужно всегда оставлять место между партнерами для святого духа.

― Я агностик.

― Вот, ты же не уверен, вдруг там правда есть святой дух, ― находится тот. ― Давай, ты же хочешь знать имя Ойкавы?

Кей выпускает его руку и разворачивается, чтобы вернуться обратно.

― Спасибо за имя.

― Что я такого… ― начинает Тендо и вдруг почти воет, ― да блин!

Кей встречается взглядом с вернувшимся Куроо, который смотрит на него максимально недоумевающим взглядом, пока Дайшо рядом ухмыляется, будто наблюдает за массовым унижением и ему это чрезвычайно приятно.

― Да постой, ну чего ты, у нас же уговор. ― Тендо хватает Кея за плечо.

Внутри внезапно возникает желание смыть с лица Дайшо эту отвратительную улыбку. Клин клином вышибают. Кей кивает Куроо и разворачивается обратно к расцветающему Тендо, возвращается в позицию и спокойно подстраивается под его шаг.

― Делай двойной полушаг, ― холодно говорит он Тендо, ― это тебе не сальса.

― Так я правильно догадался, ты умеешь танцевать! ― радостно говорит он.

― Нет, ― спокойно врет Кей. ― Что за Ойкава?

― Ойкава Тоору. ― Тендо чуть поворачивает его по часовой стрелке, что раздражает, потому что он делает это неправильно, но Кей терпеливо слушает. ― Он примерно нашего возраста, но уже возглавляет японский отдел одной американской биржевой компании. Хотя я пытался копнуть глубже, чем еще они занимаются, и зашел в тупик. У компании много акционеров, у нескольких из них есть казино в Неваде, Пенсильвании и Калифорнии.

― Это имеет отношение к делу?

― В некотором роде, потому что они используют таких, как вы с Куроо, чтобы контролировать работу казино и выигрыши с проигрышами. Еще вас отлавливают, потому что счастливчики для казино ― как паразиты.

― Я думал, система выигрышей и проигрышей рассчитывается специально прописанным алгоритмом.

― Конечно, но в алгоритме могут внезапно возникать ошибки, автоматы ― давать сбой, а вы ― надежнее, ведь ваш алгоритм написан не человеком.

Кей молчит, обдумывая его слова какое-то время. Об этом говорил и Ямагучи.

― Каким образом они могут нас использовать?

― Нанимают на работу, тренируют, ― пожимает плечами Тендо и поворачивается с Кеем сразу на сто восемьдесят градусов, внезапно вызывая чувство удовлетворения происходящим, потому что хоть что-то у него получается правильно.

Значит, работа Ямагучи может быть связана именно с тренировками таких, как Кей. А сам он выступает в роли нейтрализатора сил. Вот что Тендо имеет ввиду.

― В общем, таких, как вы с Куроо, ― пруд пруди, а я ― уникальный. ― Тендо самодовольно улыбается, и Кей улыбается в ответ ― пассивно-агрессивно.

― Смотрю, ты не устаешь это твердить. Какая мне, обычному парню, выпала большая честь ― общение с такой исключительной личностью.

Ухмылка сползает с лица Тендо. Песня кажется слишком длинной, но Кея это беспокоит в последнюю очередь.

― Что за компания? ― спрашивает он.

― Синогруппс, ― отвечает Тендо, и у Кея будто щелкает переключатель, приводя в движение сразу всю логическую цепочку.

Синогруппс ― он уже слышал это название. Компания, в которой работает его брат. Как Кей мог перейти дорогу если не компании, то целому японскому отделу? Может, его перепутали с Акитеру? Но Акитеру там простой финансист, он не будет делать плохо своим же и спускать свою карьеру в... 

Карьера Акитеру, за которую Кей так переживал. Он ведь каждый день думал, чтобы у Акитеру все получилось, чтобы он привел компанию к успеху, чтобы… все было хорошо.

Кей запинается, останавливается и выпускает руку Тендо.

Тот замирает напротив и внимательно смотрит на него, не улыбается.

― Ты что-то понял, ― заключает он.

Да, еще как. Кей все понял. Ему ведь нельзя желать удачи никому и никогда. А он делал это мысленно каждый день. Но тогда, если этот Ойкава начал терпеть крах и так легко понял, что причина в Кее, почему он просто не уволил Акитеру? Череда неприятностей для него бы прекратилась. И стоит ли это того, чтобы отправлять человека в пустыню? Стоит ли ради этого убивать?

Может, Акитеру не уволили, потому что он ценный сотрудник, да и причина все равно не в нем, тогда и смысла его трогать нет никакого.

― Что ты понял? ― Тендо вытягивается к нему, заглядывает в лицо с серьезным любопытством.

Вот зачем он устроил этот фарс с танцами.

Кей разворачивается и выбирается из танцующей толпы, уходит подальше на свежий воздух и достает телефон.

Он не созванивался с семьей уже целую вечность и, пока не уладит все это, ― точно не собирается. Кей ловит гостиничный вайфай, открывает диалог с Ямагучи и пишет ему сообщение.

«Я знаю, кто и зачем заказал меня. И я знаю, как это исправить. Скоро буду дома».

Тут он лукавит. Как все исправить ― у него лишь относительное представление. Но и дальше вмешивать Ямагучи не хочется. Да и Кей уверен, что Ямагучи общается с Акитеру, сообщает ему что-то. Вряд ли он рассказал, куда на самом деле исчез Кей, но теперь это может успокоить обоих.

― Что случилось? ― раздается позади голос Куроо. ― Он тебе что-то сказал?

Куроо подходит, равняется с ним, прячет руки в карманы.

― Звучишь так, будто я ему угрожал, ― Тендо тоже тут.

― Все в порядке. ― Кей разворачивается к ним, видит маячащего позади Дайшо. ― Теперь я хоть что-то понимаю.

― Это значит, что ты поможешь мне разобраться? ― вкрадчиво и с надеждой интересуется Тендо.

― В первую очередь я помогу себе. А тебе ― уже дело побочное.

― Я по-прежнему в деле, ― спокойно говорит Куроо.

― А меня просто отправьте домой поскорее, ― бросает издали им Дайшо, не торопясь приближаться.

***

Сатори валяется в кровати и долго не может уснуть. Жизнь понемногу налаживается, лицо уже почти не болит, да и он впервые в жизни танцевал с кем-то за пределами гей-клубов.

― Вот подожди, Ойкава, я до тебя доберусь и как уволюсь без последствий, ― говорит он в темноту, вытягивает руку к потолку и долго разглядывает свою ладонь. ― И заживу спокойной фрилансерской жизнью. Как прежде.

Он вырубается в середине ночи и просыпается от стука в дверь, когда солнце уже высоко.

Выясняется, что все уже успели позавтракать, так что, пока Сатори неторопливо ковыряет свое севиче и потягивает второй за утро фруктовый коктейль, Куроо с Цукишимой о чем-то переговариваются.

― Мне все интересно, ― говорит вдруг скучающий Дайшо, ― сколько таких в день ты можешь выпить?

― Чего? Коктейлей? ― дожевав, интересуется Сатори. ― От десяти до пятнадцати. Иногда и все двадцать.

― Как-то я не заметил, чтобы ты часто бегал отлить. Ты что, бездонный?

Цукишима поворачивается к ним, прерванный последним замечанием и спрашивает:

― Можно не за завтраком?

― Ты уже поел, ― ядовито улыбается ему Дайшо и смотрит на Сатори, потеряв ко всем остальным интерес в ту же секунду. ― Ну?

Сатори улыбается, кажется, Дайшо правда любопытно, хоть его вопрос и звучит как сарказм. Наверное, любое его слово будет так звучать.

― Сахар в таком виде ― мое топливо. Чем больше жидкости, тем лучше я себя чувствую.

Теперь уже оборачивается Куроо, прерывая их с Цукишимой беседу.

― Интересно. И у тебя не было никаких странных последствий в виде диабета или еще чего? ― интересуется он.

― Не-а.

― Закон сохранения энергии! ― вдруг выплевывает он, Сатори замечает, как Цукишима на него с подозрением косится. ― Что, если выпиваемая тобой сладкая жидкость преобразуется в энергию, необходимую для телепортации?

― Кто-то включил заучку, я смотрю. ― Дайшо подпирает щеку кулаком, готовый слушать дальше.

И Сатори считает это прогрессом их отношений.

― Несложные выводы, ― хмыкает Куроо, ― сахар и вода, что ты пьешь, всасываются в твою кровь и дают импульсы к перемещениям. Это действительно может быть твоим топливом.

― Вау, никогда об этом не думал в этом ключе. ― Сатори прикидывает, что теория очень близка к правде, ведь без молочных, фруктовых или даже кофейных коктейлей он чувствует себя не очень, мягко говоря.

При этом от сахара у него не увеличивается масса тела, не возрастает количество походов в туалет и даже нет проблем со здоровьем. Просто ничего не меняется.

― Что тогда является нашим топливом? ― спрашивает у Куроо Цукишима. ― И нужно ли оно нам.

Куроо мотает головой.

― Понятия не имею, никогда не испытывал потребности в чем-то конкретном.

Цукишима согласно кивает. Дайшо фыркает.

― А вы не думали, что у него просто метаболизм другой, знатоки?

― Может и другой, ― отмахивается от него Куроо.

Сатори хихикает, продолжая жевать севиче.

― Ну что, раз эксперименты с кошками прошли удачно, сегодня попробую отправить домой Дайшо. ― Сатори тычет вилкой в его направлении.

― Да, пожалуйста.

― Еще вчера ты был против, чтобы Тендо к тебе прикасался, ― замечает Цукишима с усмешкой.

Дайшо кривит губы и ничего на это не отвечает.

― Мне интересно, как работает физика твоей телепортации, ― продолжает Куроо.

― Мы же уже это обсуждали. С Цукишимой.

― Я в курсе. Но вы обсуждали лишь некоторые аспекты. Почему ты можешь телепортировать человека и некоторые вещи, которые у него в карманах, например, но не можешь телепортировать ту же сумку?

― Отдельно он может перемещать вещи, ― вставляет Дайшо. ― Мою книжку, например.

Цукишима закидывает ногу на ногу, покачивает стопой и, усмехаясь, говорит:

― Спасибо, что хотя бы с одеждой.

Вот это хороший вопрос. Сатори опять задумывается.

Они молчат какое-то время, лениво думая обо всем и ни о чем. Как только Сатори доедает свой завтрак, Куроо встает.

― Я хочу еще кое-что попробовать, идем. И ты, ― он кивает на Дайшо и встречает недовольный взгляд.

― С чего вдруг? Возьми очкарика, ― напрягается Дайшо.

― Это для общего блага, ― настаивает Куроо и смотрит на Цукишиму. ― А потом и с тобой попробуем.

Сатори хихикает, поигрывает нитками браслетов в пальцах.

― Вы знаете, как это неоднозначно звучит?

Дайшо поворачивается к нему со своей мерзкой улыбочкой, склоняет голову к плечу и говорит:

― У тебя одно на уме, да?

От него хочется лишь отмахнуться. Тендо игнорирует издевательский тон, потягивается лениво и встает.

― Ты скучный, Сугу-чан, научись уже развлекаться, ботаник.

Он хлопает замершего Дайшо по плечу пару раз, машет ему «идем» и следует за Куроо в привычный закуток между корпусами гостиницы. Цукишима подтягивается тут же, с любопытством поглядывая на них.

Дайшо в заметном напряжении следить за всеми тремя, что не может не радовать Сатори. Любит он, когда другие беспокоятся. Вот бы еще заставить Ойкаву так же испуганно стрелять глазками и, может, даже вынудить его умолять о пощаде.

― Телепортируй нас, ― говорит Куроо, укладывая руку на плечо Дайшо.

Тот взвизгивает и дергается.

― Ни за что! ― Он отмахивается от Куроо и пятится к стене. ― Даже не думайте! Используй очкарика!

― Я же сказал, что и с ним попробуем. ― Тон Куроо намеренно терпеливый и успокаивающий, как будто психиатр с пациентом общается.

Сатори не вмешивается, как бы ему ни хотелось попробовать телепортацию сразу двух людей в одно место, очень любопытно посмотреть, как Куроо мучается уговорами. Не стоило разбивать лица всяким злопамятным ребятам.

― Цукишима будет третьим, если этот эксперимент удастся. А если нет, Тендо отправит меня за тобой.

― Начни с него! Я буду третьим! ― требует Дайшо, пока Сатори тихо ржет с их формулировок.

― Если пропаду я, ― говорит Цукишима, ― Куроо отправится за мной, и ты застрянешь здесь с Тендо, потому что для телепортации тебя домой нужна удача Куроо.

И это звучит так правильно и логично, что Сатори перестает хихикать, а Дайшо не находит, что возразить. Вот же ж умные сукины сыны эти Куроо с Цукишимой. Сколько еще они продумали всего? Ох уж эти умники ― страшные, когда не уверен до конца, что они на твоей стороне. Но они ведь с ним? Да?

― Я оторву тебе уши, если окажусь еще в одной реке с аллигаторами, ― шипит Дайшо.

― Все будет в порядке, ― кивает Куроо, и они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, вдруг замявшись и не зная, что делать дальше.

Зато Сатори знает. Он покачивается из стороны в сторону и подходит к ним, уперев кулаки в бока.

― Наконец вы решились. А теперь возьмитесь за руки.

Куроо с Дайшо оборачиваются на него с таким видом, будто им только что предложили совершить двойное самоубийство.

― Ни-за-что, ― по слогам цедят оба одновременно.

Сатори делает свое самое невинное выражение лица и тщательно игнорирует внимательный взгляд Цукишимы.

― Для нормальной телепортации двоих людей в одно место необходимо, чтобы между ними был установлен телесный контакт, ― очень убедительным тоном говорит Сатори.

Лицо Дайшо искажается еще больше.

― Вы что, в детском саду? ― холодно интересуется вдруг Цукишима, и его тон и флегматичный взгляд становятся достаточно убедительным аргументом.

Куроо с Дайшо смотрят друг на друга еще пару секунд и медленно тянутся ладонями с такими выражениями на лицах, будто их заставляют взять в руки рыбу-каплю. В основном такое выражение у Дайшо, конечно, так что Сатори подбадривает:

― Давайте, крепко возьмитесь, чтобы вас не разбросало во время телепортации.

Дайшо что-то невнятно булькает, когда Куроо стискивает его ладонь.

― Быстрее, черт тебя дери, ― молит он, замечая, что Сатори тянет.

― Да-да, конечно, ― кивает он в ответ и легко касается плеча Куроо.

Тот исчезает сразу же, и с задержкой буквально в миллисекунду из пространства вырывает и Дайшо. Будто вздергивает за руку и швыряет в невидимый портал в воздухе.

― Воу! ― Сатори шарахается назад. ― Воу! Вот это я впервые видел, это что было?

Цукишима хмыкает, подходит к месту, где эти двое только что стояли, принюхивается к чему-то как будто.

― Ты мне скажи, это твоя сила.

Он выглядит спокойнее профессионального игрока в покер и стоит в тишине какое-то время, пока Сатори сверлит его затылок взглядом.

― А зачем ты, кстати, заставил их взяться за руки? ― спрашивает Цукишима.

― По той же причине, по которой ты мне подыграл, разве нет? ― невинно моргает Сатори, и они обмениваются коварными ухмылками.

Затем Сатори не сдерживается и смеется.

― А ты все-таки забавный, мне нравится. Может, мы подружимся.

― Этому не бывать, ― фыркает Цукишима и смотрит ему за спину. ― Идут, все работает.

Сатори оборачивается и правда видит, как через дворик к ним спешит Куроо, радостно махая, а следом сразу Дайшо с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

― Теперь тебе придется тоже держать их за руки, ― шепчет Сатори, на что Цукишима лишь пожимает плечами.

― Не вижу проблемы.

― Пробуем втроем! ― сходу бойко говорит Куроо, ловит руку Дайшо и протягивает вторую Цукишиме.

Тот ухватывается, и Сатори слышит протест позеленевшего Дайшо.

― Может, не сразу? Меня сейчас стош…

Но Сатори решает не дослушивать, касается кончиками пальцев груди Куроо, и того снова выносит из реальности, а вместе с ним с задержкой и Цукишиму с Дайшо.

Сатори остается один, улыбается по-прежнему, как вдруг на него медленно накатывает страх. Он один. Он только что телепортировал всех. Сразу троих.

И нет, страшно совсем не это, а то, что… вдруг Куроо захотел сбежать? Вдруг бросил его здесь, перенесся в Бостон… Они же с Цукишимой что-то замышляли, шептались все время.

Тогда ведь никто не спасет его от Ойкавы. У Цукишимы есть имя, если он решит встретиться с ним, то еще больше разозлит и Сатори придет конец. Навсегда.

Перед глазами Сатори мелькают сцены постоянной жизни в бегах, одиночества и полного недоверия ко всем вокруг. Паранойя. Тоска.

Он отшатывается, опирается о стену спиной и напряженно трет виски, пытаясь взять себя в руки, когда слышит знакомые голоса, японскую речь.

Сердце радостно подпрыгивает в груди, едва во дворике показываются все трое: еще более зеленый Дайшо, улыбчивый Куроо и внимательно слушающий его Цукишима.

― Вернулись, ― шепчет себе под нос Сатори и старательно пытается скрыть счастливую улыбку, но в итоге лишь громче кричит: ― Это работает! Я молодец!

― Это я молодец, ― самодовольно говорит Куроо, приближаясь к нему. ― Теперь остался последний эксперимент.

Сатори удивленно поднимает брови, моргает пару раз.

― Четверничок?

― Ты утомил, ― бурчит Дайшо, ― может, выберешь другие слова?

― Нет, не четверничок, ― мотает головой Куроо и протягивает руку Сатори. ― Телепортация телепорта.

― А, ― замечает Дайшо, ― не стоило предлагать замену слов.

Сатори смеется и отмахивается от ладони Куроо, но взгляд у того спокойный, даже серьезный.

― Это невозможно, я не могу себя телепортировать сколько бы не пытался.

― А ты попробуй сделать это со мной. ― Куроо звучит очень убедительно, Дайшо опять передергивает, а Цукишима наоборот, мотает головой неуверенно.

Что ж, если его уговаривает счастливчик, а неудачник сомневается, может, стоит попробовать?

― Ладно. ― Сатори хватается за руку Куроо и говорит: ― На счет три. Раз...

Куроо исчезает на «два», на «три» Сатори тянет вперед неведомый импульс. На «четыре» он падает на живот прямо под ноги Дайшо. А Куроо поблизости нет.

― А-а, черт, моя майка. ― Сатори вскакивает на ноги, не зная, что его расстраивает больше: боль в коленях от падения, проглоченная от неожиданности пыль с каменных плит или несостоявшаяся телепортация.

Куроо прибегает к ним довольно быстро.

― Ты не мог бы переносить себя поближе? ― интересуется Дайшо, но Куроо его игнорирует.

― Это странно, ты должен был переместиться со мной, ― говорит он, отдышавшись.

― Ну извини, ― фыркает Сатори расстроенно.

― Может быть, стоит подойти к этому иначе? ― задумчиво тянет Цукишима. ― Мне все еще не дает покоя тот факт, что из Токио я переместился с наушниками и телефоном в кармане, но сумка с меня спала.

― Это из-за толчка, ― говорит Куроо, которого здесь телепортировали чаще всего. ― Я разобрался. Вас я крепко держал, чтобы забрать с собой…

― А меня не крепко? ― надувается Сатори.

― И тебя крепко, но вдруг дело в том, что ты сам создаешь импульс, который отталкивает меня от тебя? Что, если попробовать забрать тебя с собой иначе?

― И как же? ― Сатори смотрит на него без особой надежды. ― Если импульс все равно тебя оттолкнет, как ты говоришь.

― Как? ― Куроо задумывается, но Цукишима ему вдруг говорит:

― Полезай на спину Тендо.

― Что? ― Сатори смотрит на него ошеломленно. ― Куроо здоровый, я же сломаюсь!

― Ты просто слабак, ― комментирует Дайшо.

― А ты вообще недоросток, ― парирует Сатори.

Дайшо правда самый низкий из всех, хотя недоростком его назвать можно с большой натяжкой и то, чтобы просто побесить. Но вместо того, чтобы беситься, Дайшо устало закрывает глаза.

― Если бы вы, придурки, не забыли мой паспорт, этого всего бы не было.

― Ладно, вернемся к теме. ― Куроо поворачивается к Сатори спиной и присаживается. ― Полезай ты ко мне на спину.

Долго уговаривать Сатори не надо, он прыгает на Куроо, крепко обнимая за плечи и оплетая ногами. Тот пошатывается, но выстаивает. Выпрямляется и подхватывает Сатори под колени.

― Только за шею не трогай, ― просит Куроо. ― Давай.

И Сатори дает. Импульс выдергивает из-под него Куроо, но Сатори лишь сильнее вцепляется в него, как клещ, и зажмуривается. Звуки смешиваются, ревут и шепчут одновременно, все тело покалывает, как от слабого удара током. Куроо что-то хрипит невнятно и падает на землю, а Сатори ― следом. Еще никогда прежде ему не было так страшно открывать глаза.

― Отпу...сти, ― давится Куроо, хлопая его по руке, будто проигравший бой дзюдоист.

Сатори, наконец, решается, и в глаза ударяет зеленый свет. Запахи другие, больше не пахнет кофе из ресторана, пахнет травой и свежестью. И свет не зеленый, просто они окружены деревьями, через крону которых пробиваются лучи солнца.

― Получилось?.. ― не верит Сатори. ― Получилось!

Он перестает, наконец, хвататься за Куроо, отпускает его и откатывается в сторону, трогает пальцами сухую траву, нюхает ее и вскакивает на ноги.

― Получилось! ― кричит он. ― Я смог!

― Это я смог. ― Куроо садится, потирает горло и плечи. ― Я же просил не хватать меня за шею.

― Прости, я случайно! ― радостно сообщает ему Сатори и даже подпрыгивает на месте. ― Я просто чудо! Ты просто чудо!

Куроо смотрит на него и нервно смеется. Может, не стоило ему показывать столько радости сразу, но очень сложно сдерживаться.

― Еще раз! Давай обратно!

Куроо вздыхает, встает, отряхая джинсы.

― Этот раз станет последним, если ты еще раз попробуешь меня задушить. И ты полетишь домой самолетом, понятно?

― Да-да, давай быстрее. ― Сатори спешит зайти ему за спину, готовый забраться обратно.

Вторая попытка тоже удается. Они едва не врезаются в Цукишиму, появляясь в тенистом дворике. Куроо с придушенным стоном, Сатори с громким «йа-ха!». Приноровиться к собственным телепортациям получается на удивление быстро, он слетает со спины Куроо, пока тот валится на четвереньки.

― Да я крутой!

― Тише. ― Дайшо нервно глазеет по сторонам, но отель как был малозаселенным, так и остался, и создается ощущение, что они едва ли не единственные его жильцы, и то уже почти бывшие.

Они расходятся по номерам собрать рюкзаки и встречаются снова во дворике после того, как Цукишима и Сатори улаживают формальности по выезду. Дайшо там же в очередной раз объясняет, что его паспорт замочило в реке и он едет в Лиму восстанавливать документы. Он по-испански долго спорит с администратором, пока Куроо, наконец, не надоедает эта тягучка и он не дарит Дайшо немного удачи.

Когда все четверо, наконец, выселяются и бредут по дороге, Цукишима спрашивает:

― Куда теперь?

― Найдем безлюдный парк, ― уверенно говорит Куроо.

― Звучишь как маньяк, ― замечает Дайшо.

― Не с твоей сальной челкой об этом рассуждать, ― ухмыляется Куроо.

Рука Дайшо невольно дергается к волосам, не таким аккуратно уложенным, как обычно. Река и влажный климат над ним хорошо поработали. Сатори вот не знал, что волосы Дайшо могут виться на концах. Он смотрит на чуть более кудрявый, чем обычно, затылок Цукишимы, затем на Куроо, чьи волосы не берет никакая погода, затем гладит свои падающие на лоб волосы, которые, к счастью, тоже природной укладке не поддавались.

― Давай к тем деревьям. ― Сатори показывает вперед на холм, до которого примерно полтора километра пешком. ― Далековато, зато безопаснее, чем гостиничный двор.

― И это ты говоришь после двух суток тренировок в этом самом дворе, ― усмехается Дайшо.

Они добираются до холма и поднимаются выше, сходят с тропы, по которой то и дело проходит кто-то из местных.

― Какая оживленная дорога, ― комментирует Куроо, слыша позади очередные разговоры на испанском.

― Может, хватит, мы выглядим и так довольно подозрительно. ― Дайшо замедляет шаг в надежде, что все подстроятся под него. ― Вы бы еще из туалета предложили телепортироваться.

― В одной кабинке было бы сложно поместиться, ― отвечает Цукишима.

Сатори останавливается, смотрит по сторонам и наслаждается пестрящей перед глазами зеленью и теплым воздухом. Он так долго не выбирался из каменных джунглей, что пара дней в Перу становятся настоящим отпуском. Спасибо, что Дайшо не зашвырнуло в какой-нибудь Рейкьявик с его серостью и холодом.

― Здесь, ― говорит Сатори.

― Ну что, план простой. ― Куроо с легкостью капитана школьной команды забирает лидерство и слово у Сатори. ― Сначала отправляем Дайшо домой, потом все втроем ― к этому Ойкаве. Согласны?

― Да, пожалуйста, в кои-то веки я с тобой полностью соглашусь, ― воодушевленно кивает Дайшо.

Сатори потягивается, разминается, наклоняясь вперед-назад, пока Дайшо тревожно смотрит то на него, то на Куроо. Цукишима вообще не участвует в диалоге и разглядывает что-то на коре ближайшего дерева.

― Немного твоей неудачи пригодилось бы, ― буркает Дайшо, заставляя Цукишиму обернуться.

― А, да, конечно, у тебя ничего не получится, тебя забросит в тундру, где ты непременно умрешь.

Конечно, он прекрасно знает, что в тундру его не забросит, но Сатори не может удержаться от смешка, глядя на озадаченного и слегка напуганного Дайшо.

― С-спасибо.

― Ну, а теперь домой. ― Куроо по-братски хлопает его по спине, и Дайшо ничего не остается, кроме как стерпеть этот жест. Только смесь эмоций на лице того становится еще более непонятной. Сатори улыбается и протягивает руку к Дайшо.

― Шмот потом вернешь как-нибудь, ― говорит он и, не давая что-либо ответить, касается Дайшо.

Тот беззвучно исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь примятую кроссовками траву.

― Фух, готово. Последний этап. Готовы надрать жопу Ойкаве? ― бодро интересуется у них Сатори.

Он уже весь изнывает от волнительного ожидания. И чем ближе момент икс, тем сложнее поверить, что он правда в двух минутах от решения своей самой главной проблемы в жизни. На данный момент, конечно. На языке крутится столько всего, что он хочет, наконец, высказать Ойкаве, и куда его послать, что не уверен, получится ли дать Цукишиме слово, хоть это он здесь вершит месть и правосудие.

Куроо снимает с плеч рюкзак и отдает Цукишиме, затем поворачивается к Сатори спиной и вытягивает руки, готовый поддержать его.

Его ведь даже в детстве на спине не катали, а Куроо делал это уже дважды. Правда, насчет «катали» ― это громко сказано, но все равно, он запрыгивает на спину Куроо с огромным энтузиазмом, пока Цукишима надевает рюкзак и крепит лямки.

Куроо подхватывает Сатори под колени, поправляет на себе как мешок с удобрениями и протягивает руку Цукишиме.

― Прощай, Аякучо! ― взволнованно говорит Сатори, едва Цукишима берет Куроо за ладонь.

А в следующий миг их срывает с места и несет по пространственному коридору из одной темноты да электричества. Именно это ощущает Сатори, крепко обнимая всеми конечностями Куроо, пусть и не в Куроо дело.

Невидимый глазу коридор выталкивает их в тенистый переулок, обрушивая сразу миллион ощущений: шум улиц ― громкие разговоры и сигналы нетерпеливых водителей, музыка из ресторанов и магазинов на главной улице, запахи ― свежей сдобы и фруктовых чаев, едва различимые в ароматах жареных осьминогов, а еще температура ― холодно, как будто их втолкнули в холодильник после жарких джунглей.

В принципе, последнее так и есть. Сатори ежится от холода и роется в рюкзаке в поисках целой и не заляпанной кровью толстовки. Не приходить же к Ойкаве оборванцем.

Цукишима прячет руки в карманы, пожимает плечами и выглядывает из-за угла.

― Я знаю это место, мы недалеко от моего университета.

Куроо разминает плечи и трет шею, подходит следом и смотрит радостно вокруг.

― Давно я не был в Токио!

― Эй вы! ― Сатори вздрагивает, когда позади раздается шорох и на них быстрым шагом идет не кто иной, как Дайшо.

― О, привет! ― только и успевает сказать Сатори, как Дайшо останавливается, сжимая кулаки, и выглядит так, будто вот-вот сорвется до животных инстинктов поубивать всех от ярости.

― Неожиданно, ― выдыхает Куроо и вдруг начинает смеяться, нет, он просто откровенно ржет, а Цукишима рядом с ним заливается смехом, точно две гиены.

― Что смешного?! ― бесится Дайшо. ― Это вы называете домом, да?! Я хочу в Бостон! В Бостон, придурки!

― Но твой дом здесь, ― возражает Сатори и оборачивается на заходящуюся хохотом парочку, не понимая, было это действие заранее спланированным или нет. Черт, опасные ребята, опять одергивает себя Сатори.

Дайшо рычит от бессильной ярости.

― У меня нет возможности сейчас тратиться на билет! Вы, гады, быстро верните меня в Бостон! И хватит ржать!

― Прости-прости, ― успокаиваясь, говорит Цукишима.

Куроо трясет головой и выдыхает медленно.

― Поверить не могу, что это так работает.

― Как так? ― Дайшо шагает на него и выглядит довольно устрашающе, на восемь из десяти по личной шкале Сатори.

― Я пожелал тебе отправиться туда, куда ты очень хочешь, ― говорит Куроо, ― я не знал, что ты так соскучился по настоящему дому.

Дайшо открывает рот и закрывает, не находясь, что ответить. Сатори кутается в толстовку и кидает ему еще одну попроще.

― На вот, держи и не рычи. Побудешь дома, а потом я отправлю тебя в Бостон вместе с Куроо.

Дайшо ловит ее, заворачивается поспешно, потому что, судя по красному кончику его носа, за пять минут в Токио он успел здорово замерзнуть.

― Если ты хотел сюда больше, так останься, скажешь семье, что хотел сделать сюрприз, а твои вещи потеряла авиакомпания, ― говорит Цукишима и как будто значительно облегчает принятие решения для Дайшо. Затем он разворачивается к ним спиной и уверенно добавляет: ― Тендо, теперь веди нас к Ойкаве Тоору.

― Нас, ― шепчет себе под нос Сатори и ухмыляется. ― Ну пойдем!

***

День у Куними не просто невыдающийся, а откровенно скучный. Он подготовил все задания босса и теперь лениво щелкает Галагу, не считая необходимым делать больше, чем требуется. В конце концов, ему столько не платят. И определенно точно ему не платят за то, чтобы разбираться с агрессивно настроенными посетителями.

Внутренняя связь разрывается за полминуты до того, как открываются двери лифта, и голосом Киндаичи нервно кричит: «Здесь Тендо, и он не один! Задержи их!».

― Вызови охрану, в чем проблема? ― фыркает Куними, вяло сворачивая игру.

― Тревожная кнопка не срабатывает, умник! Не пускай их к Ойкаве.

Но не пустить к Ойкаве Тендо сложно, тем более, когда он смотрит на тебя, перегнувшись через стойку, словно любопытный кракен наблюдает за кораблем.

― Привет, ― говорит Тендо, и все, что успевает сделать Куними, это оттолкнуться от перекладины под столом и отъехать от него подальше вместе со стулом. ― Трусишка. 

Говнюк подмигивает ему и оставляет в покое. С ним еще трое ребят, и Куними узнает Цукишиму Кея, бледнеет и шарит ладонями по карманам в поисках телефона, вот только что это ему даст?

― Туда нельзя! ― просто ради приличия кричит Куними, может, Ойкава услышит и поймет, что он сопротивлялся. Хоть как-нибудь.

Но Тендо и двое его партнеров игнорируют Куними, а вот третий ― похожий на корейца парень в дурацкой толстовке с не менее дурацкой надписью «че-как, пляжики» ― останавливается.

― Слышали, туда нельзя, ― тянет он, ― я здесь подожду.

И просто садится на диванчик для гостей и зарывается с носом в первый же попавшийся журнал, которым оказывается Космополитен. 

― Как хочешь, ― бросает ему незнакомый Куними парень.

Как ни странно, первым дверь в кабинет толкает не Тендо, а Цукишима. Если бы Ойкава не поручил Куними передать в отдел Яхабы дело этого неудачника, он бы так и не знал, кто такой Цукишима Кей и в чем его опасность. Ух, с такими людьми лучше быть жестче и ни в коем случае не сближаться, а то и вообще грубить, не дай бог еще счастья пожелает.

Куними беззвучно замирает в своем кресле, пока Тендо закрывает за собой двери и, кажется, запирает замок изнутри. А затем слышит даже не крик, а вопль. Покойся с миром, Ойкава Тоору.

***

Ойкава с головой в работе, когда дверь в его кабинет распахивается. Так бесцеремонно к нему могут зайти только двое ― Ивайзуми и Яхаба, но, поскольку Ивайзуми уже пару дней как в командировке, остается один вариант.

― Стучаться научись, Шиге-чан, ― бросает Ойкава, не отрывая взгляда от монитора с подготовленной для него статистикой.

― Добрый день, ― слышит он голос, мало похожий на Яхабу, и только тогда поднимает голову на трех человек перед ним.

Цукишима Кей собственной персоной, а с ним Тендо Сатори и еще один неизвестный парень.

Как это часто бывает, осознание доползает до забитого работой разума не сразу, а медленно и скрипуче. В случае с Ойкавой медленно ― это две секунды.

Он подрывается на ноги и вскрикивает от шока. Кресло отъезжает и валится с громким стуком, и от грохота расходятся вибрации, покачнув копию «Поцелуя» Климта на стене позади. Тендо, стоявший до этого спокойно и, кажется, даже в самоуверенной позе, дергается и тоже вопит. Цукишима морщится, прикрывая ухо ладонью.

― Ну и напугал, чего кричать-то? ― нервно бормочет Тендо.

И если Цукишима с незнакомцем почти никак не показывают своего волнения, то с Тендо будто разом сползает напускное самодовольство. У Ойкавы нет времени даже позлорадствовать, он бросается к столу и нажимает на коммуникатор.

― Куними, какого черта?! Вызови охрану! Живо!

Но ответа нет, кнопку на коммуникаторе заедает, и Ойкава бьет по ней пальцем несколько раз, пока гости молча наблюдают.

― Он не сработает, ― замечает незнакомец, кивая на девайс.

― Ты кто такой? ― Ойкава напряженно смотрит ему в глаза, как будто дикий кот, охраняющий свою территорию.

Но парень ответить не успевает, за него это делает Тендо.

― Его зовут Куроо, он счастливчик, и он крутой! Так что не вздумай к нему лезть.

Даже этот Куроо, не говоря уже о Цукишиме, одаривает Тендо таким взглядом, что любому стало бы не по себе, но о ком вообще речь, Тендо Сатори ― не любой, и каждая беседа с ним даже для Ойкавы всегда становилась занозой в заднице.

― Зачем мне вообще к нему лезть? ― дипломатичным тоном интересуется Ойкава, и ему становится не по себе от того, как на него смотрит Цукишима.

― Я думаю, мне представляться не нужно. Вас я тоже знаю, ― холодно улыбается тот.

От такой улыбки кровь в жилах стынет. Если бы Ойкава не знал о смертельно опасной доброжелательности Цукишимы, все было бы не так плохо.

― Отлично, тогда пропустим церемонии. ― Хочется позавидовать собственной выдержке, и Ойкава надеется, что никто не заметит, как дрожат его руки. ― Присядете? Чаю?

― Я думал, мы пропускаем церемонии, ― замечает Цукишима.

― Это уже мое гостеприимство.

― Нахрен оно нам сдалось, ― опять влезает Тендо. ― Мне ты никогда чай не предлагал!

― Вот сейчас и предлагаю, ― сквозь зубы цедит Ойкава.

― Отлично! Тогда мне зеленый с сах…

― Мы откажемся, ― прерывает его Цукишима авторитетным тоном, и Тендо смиренно вздыхает.

Что за цирк они здесь устроили. Кто вообще пьет зеленый чай с сахаром, думает Ойкава. И почему Тендо теперь слушается этого Цукишиму лучше, чем когда-либо слушался своего нанимателя? Неужели Ойкава просчитался, недооценил Цукишиму Кея. Может, он не простой студент?

Ойкава чувствует, как внезапно станосится жарко в кабинете, будто сломался кондиционер. Рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, а воротник душит. Цукишима Кей опасен. И до сих пор не в Намибе. Ойкава отлично помнит историю, как однажды такого неудачника пыталась завербовать одна контора, но все в итоге обернулось одновременной смертью сразу семи человек из команды вербовки. А еще рядом Куроо, и, по словам Тендо, он счастливчик. Плохо дело. Ойкаве нужны счастливчики.

― Тогда, ― он медленно и осторожно обходит свое кресло, поднимает и садится, пряча тревожность за монитором, как если бы тот являлся стеной между ним и тремя нарушителями спокойствия, ― я вас слушаю.

― Во-первых... ― Тендо выступает вперед и вытягивает руку, указывая на Ойкаву. Затем набирает воздуха и четко произносит: ― Ты уволен!

Он замирает ради драматичной паузы, Ойкава замирает, потому что в последнюю очередь ожидал услышать что-то подобное.

― Ты в курсе, что… ― начинает он, едва сдерживая подступающие к горлу издевательские смешки. Тендо, лицо которого медленно начинает покрываться красными пятнами, вновь тычет в Ойкаву пальцем и обрывает его.

― В смысле, я уволен! ― выпаливает он. ― Короче, я увольняюсь!

Ойкава молча смотрит на него, не зная, что сказать. Тендо берет себя в руки еще быстрее, чем позорит. Удивительный болван, думается Ойкаве. Так и хочется спросить: «И это все?», но это станет стратегической ошибкой их так называемых переговоров, так что он медленно кивает. Согласиться просто, ведь Ойкава ждал как минимум пистолета в лоб, он достаточно долго работал, чтобы прижать Тендо, и достаточно долго прессовал его и варил как самому хочется. Но вместо нацеленных на него дул, угроз разгромить весь офис и убить семью, Тендо просто… увольняется? Наверняка на то есть серьезные причины, тем более с поддержкой кого-то столь опасного, как Цукишима Кей. Ойкава стреляет в него глазами, встречается взглядом и тут же возвращается к Тендо.

― А деньги, ― говорит тот, ― я оставлю себе в качестве моральной компенсации.

Сорок тысяч для Ойкавы ничто, да и выбора против этих троих и их сил нет никакого.

― А где во-вторых? ― интересуется он.

― Ах да! Я теперь могу сам телепортироваться! Так что даже не думай ко мне подходить! Все!― самодовольно говорит Тендо, разворачивается и уверенным шагом направляется к двери рядом с выходом, за которой расположена гардеробная.

― Это не та… ― Ойкава не успевает закончить, потому что Тендо скрывается в гардеробной быстрее, громко хлопнув дверью.

Раз он может телепортироваться сам теперь, это не проблема. Должно быть, фокус. Ойкава впервые видит Тендо взбудораженным настолько, что тот даже теряет всю свою красноречивость и уверенность. Просто гиперактивный мальчишка.

Ойкава быстро вспоминает, что в кабинете есть еще двое, так что не время впадать в анализ его пешек, пусть и бывших. Он смотрит на Куроо, затем на Цукишиму и спрашивает:

― А у вас что? Я вас не нанимал, чтобы увольнять.

Цукишима куда спокойнее и сдержаннее Тендо, но в то же время он не спешит сесть в кресло напротив и беседовать с Ойкавой, распивая чаи. Он остается на прежнем месте и не сводит с Ойкавы глаз, будто может прочесть его по одному лицу. Так и хочется сказать: «Мальчик мой, это моя работа».

― Почему вы приказали… ― он осекается, когда из гардеробной позади появляется пунцовый Тендо, смотрит на них и с тихими «я снаружи подожду» выходит в приемную.

Цукишима молчит несколько секунд, наверняка цепляется за прерванную мысль, потом оборачивается к Ойкаве и говорит:

― Почему вы приказали отправить меня в Намиб?

Спасибо заминке, Ойкава успевает придумать десятка два вариантов вопросов, которые в данной ситуации могут начинаться с «почему», и этот в том числе. Так что он показывает свое самое удивленное лицо и произносит:

― Простите, не понимаю о чем речь.

― Ой, да не придуривайся, ― хмурит брови Куроо.

― Ясно, ― спокойно продолжает Цукишима, ― вы ни за что не признаетесь в этом, но мне нужно было озвучить вопрос, потому послушайте меня. Я прекрасно разобрался в причинах. Меня удивляет, что вы смогли вычислить во мне неудачника, когда я сам еще не знал ни о чем подобном. А еще меня удивляет, что вы решили действовать так негуманно, но, полагаю, так проще и дешевле, все равно ведь такие, как я, редко доживают до своих лет ― прекрасное прикрытие.

С самого начала монолога Цукишима не сводит с него своих карих, почти желтых глаз, следит за каждым движением Ойкавы, даже самым незначительным и мимолетным. Считывает, опасный сученыш.

― Тем не менее, ― продолжает Цукишима, ― ваш план провалился, чему я, конечно, рад, хоть и уверен, однажды у вас все получится.

И подмигивает. Просто берет, говнюк, и… Ойкава задыхается и с трудом сдерживается. Чертовы неудачники и их стратегия «все наоборот». Это провал. Провал, подобный тому, что случился с обвалом их акций месяц назад из-за этого самого очкастого засранца. Отдел Ивайзуми до сих пор разгребает дерьмо неудачи и ездит на встречи с партнерами.

― А еще, ― добавляет Цукишима опять с серьезной миной на лице, как будто и не он секунду назад бессовестно подмигнул Ойкаве. ― Я благодарен вам за то, что вы не стали вмешивать моего брата.

«Он хороший работник», ― хочется сказать Ойкаве.

«Он приносил нам огромный доход, пока ты все не похерил», ― хочется добавить Ойкаве.

Но дурацкая стратегия переговоров, дурацкая юридическая сдержанность и подход «не скажи того, что можно будет использовать против тебя» ― все это останавливает.

Ойкава молчит как рыба и улыбается до боли в щеках.

― Потому предлагаю небольшой обмен услугами. Я пожелаю краха вашей компании, если вы оставите меня в покое. ― Теперь Цукишима выглядит как человек, который сказал все, что хотел.

Он смолкает и выжидающе смотрит на Ойкаву, тот улыбается в ответ и выдерживает паузу. Затем медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь избавиться от роя навязчивых мыслей об исходящей от Цукишимы опасности, о договоренности, о Куроо, который зачем-то маячит здесь как личный телохранитель. Счастливчик и неудачник, вот же подобрался тандем. И они даже не в противостоянии, которое привык наблюдать Ойкава. Могут нейтрализовать друг друга или усиливать при желании. Ну нахер.

― Все еще понятия не имею, о чем речь, ― убедительно врет Ойкава, ― но это звучит здраво, мне даже возразить нечего.

Цукишима не придирается к его якобы непониманию. Он улыбается, отчего выглядит как злодей из очередного Бонда, затем кивает.

― Я рад это слышать. Хорошо, что мне не нужно искать вас, если что-то вдруг случится. Я могу работать дистанционно. ― С этими словами он разворачивается к выходу.

― Так что веди себя хорошо. ― Куроо фамильярнее некуда, машет рукой и следует за Цукишимой.

― Всего доброго, ― с искренностью в голосе говорит Цукишима прежде, чем исчезнуть за дверью в приемную.

«Поцелуй» Климта за спиной Ойкавы падает. Но он не обращает внимания ни на треск рамы, ни на бешено бьющееся от волнения сердце, ведь он только что избежал куда большего кошмара.

***

― Ты специально это сделал? ― интересуется Куроо, и Сатори тут же жалеет, что не остался до конца экзекуции Ойкавы.

― Сделал что? ― не понимает Цукишима, проходя мимо неподвижно сидящего Куними.

Сатори этот мальчик на побегушках никогда не нравился, да чего там, ему никто из этой компании не нравился. Так что, быстро скорчив рожу Куними, Сатори выпрямляется и бодро шагает вслед за Цукишимой. Дайшо откладывает журнал и с тихим «наконец-то» плетется за ними.

― Пожелал ему хорошего дня, ― смеется Куроо, вызывая лифт.

Коммуникатор Куними на столе сразу начинает разрываться.

― Лифт заработал, прием, были временные неполадки, мы отправляем охрану на тридцатый этаж.

Куними испуганно глушит громкую связь и начинает громко шептать в трубку «босс, что прикажете» и «да, босс, отзову».

Сатори самодовольно хихикает, хоть его заслуги здесь нет никакой, и проходит в лифт следом за Дайшо.

― Нет, ― после продолжительной паузы признается Цукишима. ― Это случайно.

― Значит, придется тренироваться постоянно. ― Куроо прислоняется плечом к стене богато украшенного лифта и улыбается в камеру в углу. ― Ойкава уже вряд ли сможет назвать этот день хорошим.

Сатори смеется с шутки, хоть она и не кажется ему забавной. Но ощущение свободы и легкости настолько меняют его настроение, что улыбаться хочется без всякой на то причины. Давно он не испытывал этого потрясающего чувства. Хочется расцеловать Дайшо, Цукишиму и даже Куроо, но вместо этого он просто пританцовывает на месте под музыку лифта.

В холле собралась охрана, но ни одна душа теперь даже не пробует их остановить, молча провожая взглядами.

Сатори выбегает на улицу первым, вдыхает полной грудью и шумно выпускает воздух из легких.

― Вот он, запах свободы!

― Это запах сигарет и выхлопных газов, ― замечает Дайшо, но и сам кажется куда живее, чем обычно, щурится от позднего октябрьского солнца и потирает мерзнущие ладони.

― Амортенция для всех пахнет по-разному, ― отмахивается Сатори, даже не пытаясь объяснить смысл озадаченному Дайшо.

― Теперь что будешь делать? ― спрашивает Куроо у Цукишимы, останавливаясь в паре шагов от входа в здание.

― Встречусь с Ямагучи, продолжу учиться, пообедаю, ― пожимает плечами тот. ― Ты уточни временной промежуток.

Куроо смеется.

― Считай, ты уже ответил.

― А вы что? ― Цукишима смотрит на них и, судя по взгляду, интерес его искренний.

― Я домой, но не без вашей помощи, ― говорит Дайшо, переступая на месте. ― Холодно, дайте денег хоть на метро.

― Дадим тебе денег. ― Сатори обнимает его за шею и хлопает по плечу по-дружески. ― И в Бостон вернем, а то как ты без паспорта полетишь.

― Ну спасибо, ― бурчит тот.

― Тогда я тоже навещу друзей и бабушку с дедушкой, ― говорит Куроо, ― а потом обратно в Бостон.

― Вот без тебя мы точно ни в какой Бостон не попадем, ― замечает Дайшо скорее с упреком, и Сатори слышит, как у того вдруг громко урчит живот.

― Что ж, ― заключает Сатори, отпуская несопротивляющегося Дайшо, который наверняка использовал его в качестве грелки. ― Раз все определились с планами, то больше нечего тут мерзнуть.

Ребята согласно кивают, и Сатори специально делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше, как они поступят, развернется ли кто куда. Но никто не двигается с места, хотя Цукишима уже точно к ним не привязан. Но и он не уходит, отчего Сатори улыбается еще радостнее, еще шире.

― Но прежде, чем мы разойдемся, ― вновь говорит он, ― давайте все вместе пообедаем.

Конец


End file.
